Wrong Turns
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Danny is persuaded to get ghost powers by his best friend, but these powers change his life. He decides to keep his powers a secret but he is exposed. Danny leaves town to find him a better place to connect more with his powers, but going somewhere where hell could break loose.
1. An Explosion

**And a new Danny Phantom story has arrived at last! ^^ Phew, man it's been awhile since I've written one of these but I am willing to get back in the game. Also just to let you guys know, I will be doing a lemon story related to DP sometime soon also. Just not right now because I want to get into this story first ;) But anyway, I was meant to do this earlier…but I never got around to doing a proper storyline for this story but thankfully I have now :) So you don't have to wait anymore for this story to appear ;)**

**Anyway, before I give you a summary, I must warn you that this story will be indeed slightly related to the movie Frozen. It'll just be my interpretation of it while having it DP themed.**

**So, here's the summary:**

_**Danny was just a normal human being like everyone else, but when his best friend Sam convinces him to go through the portal, it changes his life forever. His powers were kept secret for some time but had then been unleashed in front of his family and others. He decides to leave town to find him a better place to connect more with his powers, but with him leaving to then ghost zone and accidentally leaving the ghost portal unlocked, the evil ghosts had escaped and had wreaked havoc in Amity Park. Sam and Tucker had to find Danny before the town and even world was completely destroyed.**_

**I'll just let you know that none of the episodes in the series has happened; the only thing that has happened is that Danny has gotten his powers. And maybe some of the episodes will be featured in this story; it'll start just before Danny gets his powers. And there will be some Danny x Sam stuff, but I'm not entirely sure yet that they'll be together in the end. So you'll just have to be surprised. ;)**

**I will remind you that this is sort of a parody to the movie Frozen but instead it's Danny Phantom themed so please no hate and I'll remind you that it has similarities and is not exactly the same as Frozen.**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

A strange explosion had just ruptured the two story house, birds flew away in a panic, and a scream of unbearable pain was heard underneath the house.

The fourteen year old Danny Fenton was downstairs in his parent's underground lab, his appearance was very unusual to his two best friends Sam and Tucker. Danny's thick black hair was a glowing white, and his white and black hazmat suit had inverted colours. His baby blue eyes were glowing green, and his skinned was more tanned than usual.

The pain was still intact as he walked clumsily out of the ghost portal and collapsed to the ground unconsciously. Sam and Tucker didn't know what to think, but they both knew that there was a big change in Danny's life.

"Whoa, he's got white hair!" Tucker stated in shock.

Danny had quickly turned invisible for a second and only Sam was able to notice it. She had an idea of what Danny had become, and it was because of her telling him to go through the portal to check it out.

"And I think I know what happened to him." She said as she knelt down beside Danny's unconscious body. "I think he's turned into a ghost."

"A ghost!?" Tucker exclaimed. "You mean…he's dead?!" Tucker cried with tears beginning to form around his eyes and fog up his glasses.

Sam felt Danny's cheek and it still felt warm, she remembered her research on spirits in one of her Goth books that spirits were usually cold and seemed dead. Danny's cheek seemed warm, and he was breathing which indicated that he was still alive. She knew very well the signs of a real ghost, and Danny only seemed to have half the effects of a ghost.

"No, I don't think so. "She replied in assurance as she stood up. "I think he's half ghost."

Later on, Danny woke up in his bedroom and saw Sam and Tucker sitting near the door. He examined his body and saw that he was his normal self, his hair was jet black and he wasn't wearing that hazmat suit anymore. He sighed in relief as he ultimately assumed that what happened before was just a dream.

"Phew, it was just a dream." He said with a smile of relief.

Danny's voice caught Sam and Tucker's ears and they both quickly stood up and dashed towards the bed where Danny was situated.

"Danny, are you okay?" Tucker asked in concern.

Danny looked confused, he sat up and saw his reflection in the mirror across the room. He looked normal so he nodded once again in assurance that what happened before was all a dream. He looked up at Tucker again in confusion of why he was asking this.

"Uh, yes I'm fine. Why?"

"When you went through the ghost portal…I think you turned half ghost." Sam explained sounding shocked.

Danny felt shocked and astonished by this, he could be certain that he turning into a ghost hybrid was purely a dream because it seemed so unrealistic. He shook his head in denial of what Sam said.

"No, that didn't happen. It was a dream." Danny stated feeling sure of himself.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in worry, they knew that they had to tell Danny the truth. But unfortunately they had already told him and he just believed it all to be a dream. They wanted to prove it to him but they didn't know how.

"It did happen. You had glowing green eyes, and snow white hair!" Tucker over exaggerated.

"You were wearing a white and black hazmat suit that had inverted colours after the explosion in the ghost portal." Sam explained as she sat on the bed with Danny.

Danny looked down in deep thought and denial, he didn't want to believe it was true, but unless Sam and Tucker were able to read his mind then maybe it was true. Was he not a normal teenager anymore? He moaned as he covered his face with his hands in guilt and regret.

"Oh man, is this true?" He asked needing a little more confirmation.

"We're your best friends. Why would we lie to you?" Sam stated.

Danny sighed deeply in sadness as he got up from his bed and walked towards the mirror. "I guess not…"

He looked deeply into the mirror and saw that he still looked normal, he turned to his friends that were now standing slightly behind him to his left.

"Are you sure? I don't see any ghost powers." He stated before turning invisible for a short moment.

Sam and Tucker gasped, Tucker quickly pointed to the mirror and saw that Danny's reflection was gone.

"Danny! Your reflection!" Tucker cried seeming very astonished by all this.

Danny turned around and saw that there was no reflection of himself anymore, he jumped in shock and fell to the ground and not realising that he was going to fall through the ground. He screamed as he fell into the downstairs bathroom. He fell onto the tiles and he was visible again, he moaned in pain as he heard his friends hurrying down the stairs and towards the bathroom.

Sam opened the door quickly and saw Danny getting up from the tiled floor, Tucker was completely astonished by what was happening.

"Dude, you did not just do that!"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"Well, I just saw no reflection me in a mirror and fell through the ground. How do you think I'm feeling!?" He asked Sam sarcastically and in pain.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny get back up from the ground and walked him back upstairs to his bedroom. Thankfully his family wasn't home so it was just the three of them. Sam helped him lay back on the bed, Danny groaned in pain as he felt the front half of him in aching pain from the fall.

"This is so unreal!" Tucker stated almost smiling about the situation.

"We should do something about this." Danny stated.

"I don't know, after the explosion you kind of broke the ghost portal. So I don't think we can get rid of them straight away." Sam explained while looking out the window to see if the rest of his family had returned yet.

Danny buried his face in his hands as he felt the rush of regret and anxiety. "Oh man, this is bad. What do I do about this?" he asked revealing his upset face to his two friends.

"How about we just keep it a secret until your parents fix the portal?" Sam suggested with a small smile.

Danny sighed and then thought of the idea, he knew how long it took for his parents to successfully create a ghost portal without even realising it. It was a possibility though, Danny kept it in mind and nodded to Sam.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny stated resting his head on his softened grey pillow. "But we'll be waiting awhile, you know."

"Yeah, we understand." Tucker stated looking at Sam for a brief moment before looking back at Danny.

Sam and Tucker left a few short minutes later due other important matters, they told Danny to keep his phone nearby in case if something bad had happened. He kept his phone by his side and decided to take a nap before his parents and older sister returned from their very short trip to the country. He was awful tired and had a long and excruciating day, he didn't know that what happened in the ghost portal would change his life forever.

He had a dream, but he didn't know that this dream was telling him the future. All he could see was like outer space but painted green, there were purple doors everywhere and small chunks of land all over the place. He could see that it was deserted and he was in his other form in which he assumed was his half ghost form.

"What is this place?" He asked aloud.

"You'll soon find out." A voice echoed to him in reply.

"Who are you?" He called out in panic.

"You'll see in time."

Danny looked beneath him and saw that he was floating in mid-air, it seemed like this place was anti-gravity, but then suddenly he was pulled down when a piece of land floated by. It caused him to scream and fall.

The fear of falling to possible death caused Danny to wake up in shock and anxiety, he quickly got up and looked out the window. He sighed in relief as to not see the strange vehicle equipped with hundreds of ghost gadgets that his parents drove parked out the front of his house.

His mind had fully snapped back to reality, his memory of excruciating pain when the ghost portal zapped through his entire body and changing his appearance coated his mind in fear and anxiety of what was going to happen next. He examined his hand, and looked closely at it. He couldn't see any differences on him after the accident. He looked exactly the same as he did before the explosion but he just had ruffled hair from an uncomfortable nap.

He wondered how he would be able to see his different appearance, but then he noticed a glowing blue ring form around his waist then separate up and down his body. Danny jumped and screamed in a panic as he witness himself transforming into his different and almost supernatural-like appearance,

"How…how did I do that?!" He cried as he looked down at his glowing body in astonishment and fear.

Danny knew that these powers were going to take some time to tame, and he knew that he would have to wait awhile until the ghost portal was fixed. So until the rest of his family returned, he tried to explore these newfound powers but had much difficulty with his clumsiness and cowardly actions.

"Now this, I know is going to take a long time for me to get used to. Well, until the portal is fixed that is." He said to himself as he accidentally transformed back into his human self.

He done this for several hours until he couldn't take it anymore, when it was nearly dinner time, he passed out onto his bed and fell asleep again. He didn't know that from that day on he would have recurring dreams about the future, he probably wouldn't be able to have a peaceful sleep ever again.

From this day forward, everything was going to change, and Danny didn't even know it.

**And there's chapter 1 of this story complete! ^^ Well, I hope you like how this is going so far. And I know, not much happening but it's a start I guess. If you do take interest in this story please feel free to follow it and ask me any questions if I missed out on anything. **

**This story will be updated once a week, and will probably have more than 10 chapters. So far I know that it'll have more than 5 chapters. So be prepared if you are interested in this story ;) **

**And I'll say it once more, this is not fully related to Frozen, it only has similar aspects here and there.**


	2. Hardly Adjusting

**Thanks for the reviews and follows guys, I'm glad that you guys like my story. I will most definitely try my best to make it as interesting as I can. And I will make sure it isn't too similar to Frozen ;) So, as I have read from the reviews that you guys like what has happened so far, well that's only the beginning. Can you guess what's going to happen next? Do I make you cling on for more? *giggles***

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Wrong Turns. Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Danny heard the sound of a vehicle halting outside his house, it sounded very familiar to him. He was relieved that his family was back home, more in particular his parents so they could fix the ghost portal. He knew it was going to take a while but he had to make sure that his parents were going to fix it as soon as they could.

The front door to the two storey house opened in a slam, Danny's loud and obnoxious father had entered the house first with a ghost weapon in his large hands.

"Danny, have you been captured? Are you alright?" He called out in seriousness and worry as he ran up the stairs to his son's room.

Danny felt startled and jumped when his father slammed his bedroom door open, Danny almost screamed cowardly but then looked annoyed when he saw that it was his father just being his usual overprotective self.

"Dad, I'm fine." Danny stated bluntly while folding his arms looking annoyed.

"Are you sure? Hmm, maybe I should invent something that can find ghosts. Yes, that'd be a great idea!" Jack exclaimed to himself and then ran out the room to go and tell his wife about his genius idea.

Later on, Danny went downstairs and down into the underground lab to see his parents looking confusingly at the ghost portal that looked exactly the same as Danny saw it earlier that say. Before his parents turned around to see their son, Danny began to float upwards, it took him just a moment to realise and he held his breath as to not scream in shock of what was happening to him. Then he somehow managed to float himself back to the ground and clear his throat in attention.

"Oh hi sweetie, how are you?" His mother asked as she lifted her red goggles off.

Danny looked down in nervousness and scratched the back of his head. "I…was just wondering when you'll be able to fix the ghost portal."

"Fix it? It hasn't worked yet." Maddie explained in confusion and slight suspicion.

Danny bit his lip in sudden realisation that the ghost portal wasn't working in the first place, and only he and his two friends knew that it worked for a brief second before breaking down. He looked around him guiltily before replying with a guilty sounding laugh.

"Oh right, I just thought that it worked already."

"I wish, this darn thing doesn't want to work. I wonder why…"Jack wondered.

Maddie looked around on the inside and examined the internal structure of the ghost portal. Everything inside looked fine other than a few puffs of smoke coming out from the bottom, she ran her fingers across the bottom and the cables were still normal from earlier on. She wondered if there was something on the outside that was missing because she knew that they had all the correct components for the inside but possibly not the outside.

"Jack, have you checked the internal structure of the ghost portal?" Maddie called out as she walked out of the portal.

"Nope, didn't need to. It all looks fine to me." Jack replied while fixing some of the outer wires that connected to the portal.

"Well, for once you're actually right. I think we're missing a component from the external structure of the portal." Maddie explained while taking a step back to overlook the ghost portal.

Danny didn't know what else to do down in the lab, he didn't want to watch his parents but he did want to know when it would be back up and running so he could get rid of the ghost powers. So he left and sat in his room for the remainder of the night.

The next day, he had to get to school before his teacher Mr Lancer would give him another detention for being late. On his way to school he was experiencing some difficulty with his powers but luckily he had caught up to Tucker and Sam before anything happened.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Tucker asked almost forgetting what Danny had stated yesterday.

Sam nudged Tucker harshly in the shoulder as a reminder that he had forgotten what Danny had said the day before. Unfortunately Tucker wasn't able to understand what Sam meant straight away, so he only realised shortly after Danny replied.

"I have been thinking about it…but I think I'll wait until they can fix the ghost portal."

"Oh, that's right." Tucker suddenly realised.

Sam rolled her eyes in sarcasm; Tucker smiled guiltily then got out his PDA and checked his schedule for the day.

Shortly afterwards, the three of them were at school, Danny inhaled deeply in nervousness. He looked over at his friends hoping that they would give him some support on all this.

"Guys, try to stay around me most of the time because what if something bad happens again?" He asked almost nervously as he looked down at the ground.

Sam smiled and rested her hand on her shoulder in support. "Don't worry; we'll make sure that no one sees you."

"What see you turn invisible?" Tucker asked in assurance of what Sam was talking about.

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time.

"Oh, right." Tucker replied looking guilty as he had forgotten already that they had to keep it a secret.

So, during the first lesson, Danny had only managed to slip his arm through the desk without anyone looking since he and Sam had the same class together.

"Danny, try and control them." Sam said sounding like a lecturer.

"Well, you're the one who made me get these stupid powers." Danny replied harshly. "Quit telling me what to do all the time."

Danny's sudden anger towards Sam was rather confusing, but Sam instantly thought that it was either his unbalanced emotions or what he's been going through lately. Sam agreed that both his emotions and the ghost powers are what were causing this anger.

"Don't take it out on me; you're the one that went with it. But don't worry about it. Just tame your powers until you can get rid of them." Sam ended with a smile.

"I don't see how that's going to happen." Danny replied while sinking in his chair and pouting with his arms crossed.

"Mr Fenton, do you have a problem with poetry?" Mr Lancer, the English teacher asked loudly with anger in his expression

Danny jumped feeling startled to hear his teacher's voice; he hoped that Lancer didn't overhear their conversation. He gulped in nervousness and quickly looked over to Sam to see if she had anything to say but she shrugged and looked back down on her work.

"Um, no. I just...had a late night."

"Oh really? Well, it looks like you'll have a late school day too." Mr Lancer stated implying that Danny had a detention after school.

"Oh man." Danny moaned to himself as he sunk into his chair.

Now Danny had a detention after school, the only thing he wanted right now was to get rid of these powers. But he knew that his parents would take a while to fix the portal. So the only thing he could right now was waiting until it was fixed so he could get rid of these uncontrollable ghost powers.

During lunch break, Danny turned invisible automatically but luckily wasn't caught by anyone except Sam and Tucker. He was walking down the empty corridor to his locker when suddenly he started to sink beneath the ground. Tucker nudged Danny since he didn't notice right away, Danny screamed in terror of his position halfway through the ground. Sam and Tucker pulled him back up and they continued to walk down to their lockers.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. And it's only been a day!" Danny exclaimed.

"Don't worry dude, we got your back." Tucker replied in support of his best friend.

Danny smiled slightly but then frowned again. "I know you do, but that's not going to help mum and dad fix the ghost portal." He explained sounding doubtful.

Sam frowned slightly, she knew that he was full of doubt, and then she felt helpless. She didn't know what to say next, so she remained silent for most of lunch break. But Danny noticed this and it made him feel confused. Tucker was too busy on PDA to notice anything different about Sam, she was Goth after all.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Danny asked leaning a little closer to Sam as the three of them sat on the bench.

Sam blushed light pink and hid her face away to hide her infatuation to Danny, ever since he got those powers she felt more attracted to him than she did before, she did have a crush on him before but it was on the rise.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you. Will you be okay?" Sam asked in concern after her blush disappeared.

Danny looked down and frowned in disappointment. "I don't think that's going to happen." He answered while resting his head in his hands. "My parents have been working on this for ages and they've never made it work before. So I don't think I'll be okay until these powers are gone."

Sam's heart sunk a little, she found these ghost powers and his alternate form more attractive. Even though she had only seen him like this once before, she was secretly aching to see him in that form again. But, as a trustworthy and good friend, she agreed with Danny's explanation.

"The sooner those powers are gone, the better." Sam added with a small smile.

"Yeah, if only I could hide until I get rid of these powers."

Tucker looked up from his PDA, indicating that he was listening in on the conversation the whole time. "You know what I think of these powers, I think you could be an awesome super hero!" He announced with determination and optimism.

Danny looked at Tucker in denial and annoyance. "Tucker, I'm only fourteen! I don't think I've heard of a fourteen year old superhero that isn't in fact a super hero at all."

"Dude, you need to read more comic books." Tucker stated knowing that Danny had little knowledge about the comic universe.

Danny ignored that statement and ate more of his sandwich before his powers made him go through the table. He gasped in shock as he dropped the remainder of his sandwich onto the grass. And this caught Mr Lancer's eye, he turned to see Sam holding Danny back up onto the seat. Mr Lancer took this the wrong way and considered that Danny was littering.

"Mr Fenton, I do believe that we dispose of our garbage, or leftover food in the disposal bins provided. Or is that too much for you to do?" He asked in a quiet manner as he walked over to their seats.

Danny gulped in nervousness. "Sorry Mr Lancer, it was an accident." He apologized as he bent down and proceeded to clean up the mess he made.

"Well, if I catch you doing that again. There will be more serious consequences than just detention." He warned as he started to walk away, but then he stopped when he remembered something else. "Oh, and don't forget your detention at three thirty this afternoon. Don't be late."

After Danny had cleaned up his mess and returned to his seat, Tucker complained about Mr Lancer always picking on just Danny when there were so many other people doing much worse things than what he was doing.

"Gee, what does Mr Lancer have against you?"

"He doesn't. It's because Dash always blames Danny for the things that Danny didn't do." Sam explained with a hand gesture and mentioning the high school bully Dash Baxter.

Danny rested his head on the table and covered the remainder of the visibility of his head with his arms. "The sooner I finish high school the better." He grumbled to himself.

**Okay, I do apologize for the slight delay; I had school matters to attend to. And unfortunately I still do. But I wanted to get this out of the way first. It gets some stress off my shoulders :) So anyways, hope you enjoyed what I could do in that chapter, expect some more a little bit less than a week away…well, I hope so anyways.**


	3. A Suggestion

**Well, good news fellow followers, I've really got back into the mood of Danny Phantom now. I think it's because of the story, and in case you don't understand what I meant by "getting back into the mood" I'll explain it a little. Okay, I go through fandom phases every few weeks or so, there could be a specific period where I like one specific cartoon/movie and watch it to death and draw and all that, then sooner or later, I'll like something else and do the same. So previously, I liked Frozen to death and drew a whole lot of it (well, not a lot but more than usual), I watched it a whole lot too. But more recently, I'm really into DP again and watching it like crazy.**

**It may be a bit hard to explain, but I don't wanna go blabbering on about me. I wanna write more of this story! :D And I really hope that you guys have been enjoying it so far! Oh, and just to get you guys on the edge of your seats, I will be doing a lemon story that will be about Danny and Sam. In case you don't know what lemon means, note me and I'll tell you. ;)**

**So, without further a due, let's begin chapter 3 of Wrong Turns! ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

The week afterwards, Danny had still very little control over his powers. Almost every morning he'd wake up in the bathroom downstairs or look in the mirror and not see himself. He wanted these powers gone for good, but his parents were making little progress with the ghost portal. They had been down in the lab working on some other inventions, some of which could have a big impact on Danny in the future.

It was the weekend, Sunday to be precise. Danny had woken up and caught himself falling through his bed once again, he freaked out then tried to jump out of it. He moved his legs upwards and eventually they turned visible again. Danny was seriously getting annoyed with these powers, he wanted them gone for good but he didn't know how and when that was going to happen.

"Great, another day of waiting." Danny moaned feeling annoyed of waking up with his powers making him do something without even thinking.

He got out of bed and got dressed; as he walked downstairs he accidentally turned intangible and fell through the stairs and into the lab below. His parents were down there with a cup of coffee in hand and a tool in the other. It appeared to Danny that they had just woken up and were gearing up to make more ghost hunting equipment.

Jack and Maddie didn't even notice their son phasing through the ceiling and almost collapsing onto the floor, they assumed he took the stairs since that was the only logical way to get down to the lab.

"Good morning Danny, have a good sleep?" His mother asked while taking another sip of her coffee.

Danny yawned at the thought; he wondered why he'd wake up early on the weekends. But he realised that ever since he obtained ghost powers that had been happening more frequently than usual.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny replied as she stretched out his arms and scratched his back.

"That means you must be full of energy, here Danny come help us out." Jack requested sounding very friendly but also optimistic.

Jack grabbed his son's arm suddenly and pulled him over to the cupboard in which there were test tubes all over the place, and some had contained green substances. It made Danny shiver in worry that it may hurt him in some way due to his powers but tried his best to look content.

"What's all this about?" Danny asked in curiosity.

Maddie finished drinking from her mug and set it down; she walked over towards jack and Danny and replied.

"Well, last week we detected that an explosion had occurred in the ghost portal."

Danny bit his lip in nervousness, he was worried that his parents were going to experiment on him, and maybe they knew about his ghost powers without him even telling them.

Danny gulped in nervousness as he began to shake uncontrollably. "And?" he asked.

"And, after further analysis on the damage, I picked up some ectoplasm scattered across the portal. I have taken samples and your father and I are conducting some tests top find out where this ectoplasm came from." Maddie explained sounding excited and pleased with the situation.

"Well, it's obviously from a ghost." Danny stated.

"Yes, but we want to know where it came from. And since you've got nothing else to do, we'd love it if you helped us." Jack explained with a smile, hoping that someday his son would be in his shoes.

"Uh…I don't know." Danny replied sounding very unsure and nervous about what to do. "I'd rather call Tucker and Sam." He added while rubbing his neck nervously.

"Now see son, this is why you're failing your classes. You're too busy talking to that nerd and that bat girl."

"Dad, they're my best friends." Danny stated sounding annoyed by how his father had described his two only friends.

And with that, Danny left the room and grabbed something to eat in the kitchen before heading back to his room. Unfortunately as he walked up the stairs, his older sister Jasmine blocked his way on purpose.

"Danny, you have been anti-social for the past week. We need to discuss why."

"Jazz, now is not the time." Danny exclaimed with seriousness.

Jazz grabbed his younger brother arm and dragged him to his room, and without realising, his arm went intangible and Jazz was now grabbing air. She only realised this when she had made it to Danny's room. She realised then that she wasn't holding his arm anymore; she grumbled in annoyance and walked out of Danny's room to look for him.

Danny had fallen down the stairs and had given himself a headache from accidentally doing so. He opened his eyes to see that he had blurred vision, he saw movement coming from upstairs, and he was unable to tell what was making the movement until he was able to get his clear vision back.

"Danny, don't you run away like that!" Jazz exclaimed sounding like a mother. "You don't run away from your problems, you come towards them." She said with a small smile of wisdom.

"Uh thanks, but I'd really rather just go up to my room alone?" Danny stated sounding serious and demanded that Jazz move out of his way.

"I'm sorry, but as a responsible adult, I need to just sit down and have a little talk with you. There is no need for you to make a big deal out of it." Jazz explained sounding much like a lecturer.

Danny rolled his eyes; it seemed that Jazz wouldn't let him pass until he talked to her about his anti-socialism. So instead of calling his friends in advance, he headed straight for the front door and ran down the street. He decided to try and use his powers by hiding himself from his sister.

He hid down a small alleyway nearby, he then tightly closed his eyes and tried to think about himself being invisible. But it wasn't working; he didn't know what to do next. So he stayed there, waiting for his sister to disappear. He did hear his sister barge out of the front door, but after about 30 seconds, she was back inside. Danny decided not to take the risk so he walked to Sam's place.

It was about 10 or so minutes later that he had finally made it to Sam's place without any power mishaps. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, he peeped through the window to see that the living room was empty. So he backed away slightly and then shouted out to Sam to see if she was home.

"Sam, are you home?"

He waited for a moment to see if there was a response, he was about to shout out again when the window on the second floor was opened. Danny looked up to see Sam poking her head out of the window to see who was calling for her.

"Danny?" Sam called back.

"Can you let me in? Before Jazz finds me?" Danny asked while looking around him to see if his sister was around.

"Okay, hold on." Sam replied before closing her window and quickly heading downstairs.

Danny waited for a short moment before he heard Sam unlock the front door and let him in. They both went upstairs to Sam's room because it felt more comfortable rather than any other place in the house. Anny asked if Sam could call Tucker to se if he could come over, but unfortunately there was no answer on the phone.

"Wow, that's a first. He didn't answer. "Sam said looking slightly amazed but also sarcastic at the same time.

"Maybe he's grounded?" Danny suggested as he sat on Sam's surprisingly large bed.

"Maybe. But anyway, why'd you come here?" Sam asked in curiosity.

Danny shrugged then began to think of his parents conducting experiments on him because of his ghost powers, he shivered in thought. He definitely knew that was the reason why Danny fled to Sam's place, and if Sam wasn't home then he would just find Tucker and if not then he'd just wander the streets until it got dark.

"Well, my parents may have found some ectoplasm from the portal."

"Some what now?" Sam asked having no clue what that meant.

"Ectoplasm, it's a part of a ghost I guess…" Danny answered with a shrug of uncertainty. "But anyway, they're studying it, and I kinda suspect that they might have found out that it was me that damaged the portal. And they might find out that I have ghost powers." Danny explained almost shivering in fear and in thought of his parents dissecting him.

Sam looked a little astonished to hear this but knew the habits of Danny's parents and knew very clearly that his parents weren't average parents. They were parents who had a motivation to destroy ghosts. And since now Danny was a part of them but only for temporary, he could be put in danger. So Sam could understand that Danny would worry about this.

"So, when are your parents fixing that ghost portal?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, they're too busy with those traces of ectoplasm they found." Anny replied looking depressed and worried.

Sam sat next to Danny on her bed; she nodded in reply then looked away for a short moment. She had to think of saying something else, even though she loved silence more than most things; she wanted to support Danny further but how? She thought.

"Um, how are your powers going?" Sam asked after a short moment of silence.

Danny sighed as his thoughts drew to his powers; it was what was stressing him out the most out of all his problems. It made him grumble and moan about it as he thought of all the times that his powers activated out of nowhere.

"I don't know, I just want to get rid of them."

"Maybe you could try them out? Try and understand them so you can hide them better?" Sam suggested, secretly hoping that this would make him keep the powers.

**Well, will he? With all the problems he's got, he's not sure whether accepting these powers will make things better. What do you guys think will happen? Review if you have a great idea of what's going to happen! ^^ Until next week, see you then! :D**


	4. Making a Decision

**I am so glad that I'm in a Danny Phantom mood; it makes it so much easier to write chapters for this story! ^^ The only problem is that I can't find time to do more of this. Whenever I try and do more than one chapter a week for any of my stories, I either get distracted or realise that I have other things to do. Oh well, at least I update at least once a week :) **

**But anyways, like the ideas you guys came up with. You'll find out soon enough whether Danny will try out his powers and keep them or not. ;) Also, I'll try and get to the point of the story in the next chapter or so, otherwise this story is going to take a lot longer than I thought to complete. Not that I hate doing that... ^^;**

**So, here's Chapter 4 of Wrong Turns, enjoy! ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

The unsure teen looked down in thought; he didn't know whether to try out these powers and see what he could benefit from them or whether to get rid of them before he caused any damage. He looked up at Sam who was smiling slightly while waiting for a reply from him. Danny was starting to feel like he didn't know the differences between right or wrong.

"I don't know, I think I should just keep on waiting until the portal's fixed."

Sam sighed in annoyance and slight impatience. "And what are you supposed to do while you wait? Do you want to keep going through the floor without even thinking, or do you want control over your powers?"

Sam had raised a very valuable point; he knew that in order to keep them secret he would have to control them first. Danny was only worried if someone would get hurt in the process, especially Sam. Although so far he had done no harm, he was worried about the future, and whether he was going to get rid of these powers or not, or telling his family about his powers.

"I guess I want control, but I don't know. Maybe I should tell my parents." Danny suggested sounding hesitant.

"Why would you tell them? You do know what your parents are right?" Sam asked a little confused of whether Danny had been clueless this whole time that he's had these powers.

"I know, but maybe they could help me get rid of them."

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Danny's arm, she dragged him downstairs and outside towards the park. She wasn't accepting no for an answer, she secretly wanted Danny to keep these powers because maybe they could benefit his life. And Sam really admired the way he looked when he had white hair and green eyes.

"Um, I'm guessing I'm trying them out?" Danny asked sounding uneasy and nervous.

Sam didn't reply, she didn't know what to reply with anyway. So she remained silent until they reached the park which seemed very calm and quiet for a Sunday afternoon. She was going to let go of Danny's hand, but saw already that his arm had disappeared. Danny shook in fear as he saw right through his arm, it quickly became visible again and he hid it just in case if anyone other than Sam and he saw that.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private." Danny suggested looking around him looking cautious and worried.

Even though the park seemed quieter than usual for a Sunday afternoon, Danny still felt uneasy and unsure whether anyone else was around. Sam responded almost harshly and said that it would be okay just as long as he doesn't do anything over the top. She hoped that he would be able to turn into his alter ego, but he didn't even know how to do that. She hoped that if he was going to give up his powers once the portal was fixed, he would at least turn into that alter ego again.

"You should be fine." Sam assured her best friend with a small smile.

Danny finally agreed to try out his powers, though he had almost no control over them whatsoever he tried his best to control them. He was expecting to learn how to control them straight away so it would be easier to keep them a secret, but he was expecting too much in such little time.

Before he could do anything, he had to transform somehow. He had no idea how to do it unfortunately. So for about half an hour he was busy trying to figure out a way to transform into his alter ego. He tried to remember how he done it before but his fear of that moment robbed his mind.

"Try and think about turning into it, or something." Sam said sounding a little unsure.

And eventually, he successfully made himself turn into his alter ego. Two blue glowing rings made his alter ego appear that had green eyes and white hair. The hazmat suit that he wore when he had the accident he was currently wearing with inverted colours. Danny jumped in fear but then looked at Sam. He nodded silently then proceeded to try and get control over his powers.

For the next hour or so, he went along with trying out his invisibility, intangibility and flying which was somehow not surprising to Sam but it indeed was to Danny. He tried to fly but he continuously fell. He got it once but something stopped him from flying and made him scream in fear.

"Where'd my legs go!?" He cried as he looked down at what seemed to be a tail where his legs should be.

Danny fell to the ground and his legs turned back to normal. Sam rushed over to him to see if he was alright, he had made several bruises throughout this afternoon of controlling his powers.

"Wow, you just made your legs turn into a tail!" Sam exclaimed almost sounding like she was amazed.

"I don't know how that happened…I just started flying which is pretty weird by the way, and then my legs disappeared and turned into a tail." Danny looked down in thought and then gasped with sudden realisation. "Oh man, I really am half ghost!" He cried.

"Don't take this the wrong way Danny, you could benefit from these." Sam assured him with a hand on his back in support.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll love being dissected by my parents." He said sarcastically with his arms folded.

After he got up he transformed without thinking, but was happy that he was back in his human form. It felt more normal to him than being part ghost.

So Danny decided to head on home, because it was getting to that time where his parents would worry about him possibly being taken by a ghost or something. Sam knew that Danny didn't want to accept these powers, but she could tell that these powers could actually help him. She didn't want to force him, because after all, she was one of his two best friends.

"I won't make the decision for you. You need to make that decision yourself." Sam said before leaving to get home.

Danny sighed and looked down looking depressed. "Thanks, I'll figure it out eventually… I guess." He replied sounding depressed.

Danny walked home with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly lowered. He was in a state of confusion and depression. He looked up and saw people walking by him, and he thought of how normal they must be. He wanted to get rid of these powers so he could be normal again. Even though he only had these powers for a week, it felt like these powers were changing his life in the wrong way.

He eventually made it home and didn't say anything to Jazz who constantly bugged him about his anti-socialism and his parents that were down in the lab for a majority of the day.

So, he remained unsure of whether to keep his powers or not, but he would eventually make up his mind about this whole mess.

It was a few weeks later that Danny would finally make up his mind and have still little control over his powers, but he was a little more experienced than he was a few weeks ago. After a battle with a ghost that raided the school cafeteria and then the outside of Casper High, he decided to keep his powers.

"I think I might keep these powers. They make me-"

"In a world of trouble." Mr Lancer added to Danny's sentence as he had interrupted his conversation.

So Danny, Sam and Tucker were stuck cleaning the mess that the ghost Danny fought had made. And Tucker and Sam had agreed on putting up with each other's differences since Sam was a ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Tucker was all about the meat.

The next day, he woke up not downstairs but in his bed, it had been the first time that he actually woke up in his bed since the accident. He smiled in thought, maybe his powers were good, and he just wasn't seeing the good in them. But he was slowly starting to. Danny got out of bed feeling proud and relieved from yesterday's huge turn. It was tiring but he knew that he would one day gain control of these powers and fight evil ghosts.

He didn't realise straight away that what he was doing was exactly like his parents main hobby, perhaps it was because of his ghost fighting actually being him using powers and not gadgets to fend off the ghosts.

But, Danny was in the moment of it. He felt proud of himself; he did something good with his powers twice in one day. And so far he wasn't causing any harm, to anyone good that is. Danny went downstairs slightly clumsily like because of his hand turning invisible as his hand was on the railing of the stairs. It spooked him a little but he managed to turn it back to normal. He smiled and then went into the kitchen for breakfast; his family was all in there. He could see that Jazz was reading books on anti –socialism and his parents were trying out an invention they had finished making yesterday, according to Jack that is.

"I just don't get it. Why does it keep saying there's a ghost here when there's no ghost?" Jack asked as he looked down at his ghost gadget in which he called the Fenton Finder.

"Maybe it doesn't work, like many other gadgets you've made." Jazz replied in annoyance to what her parents were doing with their lives. "Maybe you two need to find another hobby."

"Are you kidding? I saw a ghost yesterday and I'm not giving up ghost hunting until we find that ghost!"

Danny gulped in nervousness, he knew that Jack was talking about his alter ego, but no one but Tucker and Sam knew about his powers. And so far, he was hiding them pretty well, even though sometimes it could be seen in plain sight but no one would pay attention.

"Speaking of which, Danny where were you yesterday during that ghost attack?" Maddie asked to her son as she finished drinking form her coffee mug.

Danny didn't realise straight away what his mother was talking about but the realised in an instant of what she was talking about. He shook in worry and began to seat. He had to lie quickly before he was exposed. He stuttered as he tried to quickly come up with an excuse before he raised any suspicion.

"Oh, I was helping clean up the mess the ghost made."

"Charity work, anti-socialism? You must be going through a difficult phase in your life where you can't decide the differences between right or wrong." Jazz explained putting down her book.

Danny knew that Jazz was right, be he denied what she said, because he wasn't being anti-social at all. He was just being like every other teenager, except trying to gain control over ghost powers.

"Jazz, I'm not anti-social; if I was then I would have no friends." Danny replied sounding slightly annoyed as he left the room for a brief moment.

Danny did come back in later for breakfast but refused to talk due to what Jazz had told him and his parents talking about the ghost they saw yesterday that was in fact Danny, but they had no clue. It was surprising to Danny that they couldn't tell the resemblance, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He would just constantly worry whether his parents would pick it up or not whether he was half ghost or not.

**Wow, I think I'm getting these characters right on the ball, don't you think? Because I was looking at the character bios on Wikipedia (yeah, I know it can be inaccurate but still) and so far, so good ^^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Expect Chapter 5 this time next week! ;)**


	5. Bad Grades

**Man, these past few days have been both mentally challenging and physically challenging. I'm actually surprised that I'm still able to do this chapter. Earlier today I wasn't feeling very well and thought that I would have to reschedule everything for a later date but since I feel slightly better now I'm able to do the chapter :) **

**So, hopefully I didn't speed things up too fast in the last chapter, I just wanted the main plot point to happen either in this chapter or the next chapter. I hope you get what I mean ;)**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

For several months, Danny tried to gain further control over his powers and was slowly succeeding, and not even realizing that he was developing feelings towards his best friend Sam. He had already made his arch enemy which was his Dad's old college buddy, and he had also made several other enemies but they weren't as bad as Vlad was.

Danny was stronger and much more brave and courageous than he used to be. Fighting ghosts to Danny seemed like a job that had no shift hours and no wages, it was a tiring job, but Danny's glad that he's helping the community.

It was just after Danny got his logo on his suit that Danny had more nightmares than usual, they were all recurring, which meant that they were trying to tell Danny something. But Danny woke up in fear every time and ignored it, he was too busy with everything else to worry about nightmares, though it did drastically change his sleeping pattern, and his grades were slipping faster than usual.

So, about a week or so before Tucker would be out of the hospital from an accident about a month or so ago, Danny's parents had arranged a meeting to discuss Danny's grades. At this rate he wouldn't even make it to the next grade, this was worse than that test he had on poetry that was worth 25% of his overall grade.

After school on Monday, Danny stayed at school and waited for his parents to arrive. This was actually the first time he had stayed in after school and he wasn't in detention. Although the reasons why he would always be in detention were actually the reason why Danny was staying behind to wait for his parents.

While he waited, he called Tucker on his cell phone and asked if he and Sam could do the ghost patrol without him. Tucker hesitated because his family was taking him to an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

"C'mon Tuck, it'll just be for an hour."

"Well, maybe Sam could do it on her own." Tucker suggested.

"What, I'm not letting Sam do that alone, she could get hurt!" Danny cried.

Tucker smirked, he knew how clueless Danny was about his feelings towards Sam and how much he cared about her, he did want to straight out tell him but he thought that he let it wait a while.

"Look, how about we don't do a ghost patrol tonight?"

"Uh no, because the last time we did that, a whole lot of ghosts escaped from the ghost zone." Danny replied sounding annoyed.

Tucker sighed, "Okay, we'll both do it. But why did you have to schedule the patrol thing at 7pm?"

Danny felt confused and unsure of whether Tucker remembered or not. "Um, you're the one that scheduled it for that time. You can easily reschedule it to a later or earlier time."

Tucker looked away from his phone and stared blankly and then realized that Danny was right, Tucker pouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, I have to go. Got to reschedule my times on my PDA" Tucker replied while sounding annoyed.

Then, Tucker hung up the phone on Danny, Danny blinked in confusion of why Tucker was annoyed but then thought about his grades. He knew that they were dropping more and more by the day. But how was he supposed to explain that he has a career in ghost fighting let alone himself being part ghost.

It was about ten or so minutes later that Danny had to go to Mr. Lancer's office and wait for his parents to arrive. Sometimes Danny wished that he would have normal parents that didn't wear jumpsuits all the time, but Danny did remember that he wears a jumpsuit too; it's just that not many people know about it.

Danny opened the door to Mr. Lancer's office and saw Lancer writing on some papers, the bald headed teacher looked up at the sound of Danny's footsteps coming closer to the desk.

"Sit, Mr. Fenton. Your parents should be here soon."

Danny looked at the chair by the wall on the side of the room; he sat down and waited silently while looking around at all of Mr. Lancer's certificates and awards on the wall. Some of them were hard to believe and some were not surprising.

And then, Danny's parents came into the room looking at Danny seriously. Now Danny had rethink of what he meant by normal parents regardless of what they were wearing. Maddie and Jack sat at the two chairs set up in front of Mr. Lancer's desk, and Mr. Lancer had moved the papers he was writing moments ago aside and got up to get Danny's school report.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm glad you were able to see me on such short notice." Mr. Lancer said while keeping a serious expression on his face.

"We are just concerned as you are with Danny's grades Mr. Lancer." Maddie stated looking over at Danny before looking back at Mr. Lancer.

"I believe you'll know how concerned you are once you read his latest grades." He said as he handed Danny's school report over to Danny's parents.

Danny began to sweat a little, he didn't know what his parents would do about it, but last time it wasn't good so this time may be worse.

After a short silent moment of reading, Jack and Maddie gasped at Danny's grades. Most of Danny's grades were E's and F's, not even close to passing C grade. Danny knew he was in trouble, but he didn't know what kind of trouble was awaiting him.

"Danny! Where is your solid B-'s?" Jack asked while being shocked about his son's lack of effort in his education.

Danny sunk in his chair as he saw his parents and his teacher glare at him. He knew he was in for it now. But when it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Danny's saw his ghost sense and shivered slightly due to the cold effect it had on him. He looked around the room very cautious, he didn't see anything. And he wanted to let it go, but he couldn't, his ghost sense would alert him every time until that ghost was gone.

"Now, what I'm assuming is that Danny spends too much time with his friends. Perhaps they are a bad influence on him.

"Well, now that you mention it, you do spend an awful lot of time with them." Jack said to Danny who was shivering in worry.

Luckily, the three adults were too focused on Danny's grades to notice a wisp of cool air escape his mouth and make him shiver.

"Does he have any other activities he does other than hanging out with his friends?" Lancer asked wondering if Danny had a job which could be the cause for his poor grades.

"Well, if you count chores then yes. But if you mean if he gets aid doing a job then no." Jack explained.

Danny looked around anxiously, his anxiety was now more noticeable and Maddie was the first to recognize it.

"Danny, we're just finding a solution to your problem, there's no need to shiver about it."

"Is there a problem, Danny?" Lancer asked in suspicion.

"Well…I…uh…" Danny stuttered nervously.

Mr. Lancer sighed "Fine, you can go to the bathroom."

It wasn't what Danny was going to say but it was close enough. So Danny left the room and ran to the boy's bathroom to transform into his ghostly alter ego. Afterwards, he flew through the door and looked around the entire school for the ghost that he sensed. And before he thought that the ghost was gone, a shadow lurked behind the ghostly teen. Danny felt nervous at first but then recognized the voice.

"Skulker, can you pick a better time to hunt me?"

"The prey and predator do not schedule a time, the predator hunts when he wants to." Skulker stated while clearly implying that he was the predator and Danny was his prey.

So Skulker chased Danny throughout the school as both Danny and Skulker fought each other. Meanwhile, it had been well over five minutes by now and Danny's parents were getting suspicious.

"Hey, what did you feed him last night?" Jack asked, thinking that Danny was taking so long possibly because of Maddie's cooking.

Maddie lowered her eyebrows in annoyance, and proceeded to re-analyze Danny's school report.

**Sorry, that's all I can budge out of me right now. I was going to do more but I really should sleep, it's been a long day and I've got heaps of homework to do (well, not really but it seems like a lot). So, I'll update this story around the same time next week ;)**


	6. Close Call

**Now, hopefully I have more time now to do Chapter 6 of this story. I've had a busy week since I last posted the chapter. I got a cold the day after I posted Chapter 5 of this story, I got a ton of homework from almost every subject I have and just yesterday I went to my town's annual carnival that's held ten days every year. I'm still slightly sick but I am definitely well enough to do another chapter of this story. And I definitely should be, considering the extreme rides I went on at the carnival lol.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 6 of Wrong Turns! ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Danny definitely felt that this was a horrible time for Skulker to be hunting him at this time. He knew that his parents and his teacher would grow suspicious of his absence, and definitely get him into more trouble.

So Danny was flying around the school corridor while using his ecto rays to dodge Skulker's unnatural abilities, while Danny's father went to see where Danny was. Jack assumed that he was in the bathroom, so he head there first. But before he could open the door to the boy's bathroom, Danny flew past him with Skulker flying not far behind. Jack screamed out the word that he would say everyday which was ghost and then he ran back to Mr. Lancer's office to tell them both that there were ghosts in the school.

"Ghosts! There are ghosts haunting this school!" Jack cried to Maddie especially.

Maddie got up quickly from her seat and prepared her weapon that she tucked into her belt and then followed her husband out of the room to find the ghosts. Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer knew that he wasn't making much progress with the main task he had in hand. So he sighed and grabbed Danny's school report and tucked it back into the file cabinet.

"Maybe it's the ghosts and not his knowledge that's letting his grades down." He said as he sat back down in his chair and decided to read a novel.

Back in the empty corridors, Danny and Skulker were exchanging witty banter as they ferociously battled each other and destroyed many objects surrounding them.

"You know, I'm still finding it hard to believe that I'm fighting a ball of ectoplasm in a suit." Danny stated sounding not amused as he fired another ecto blast at his enemy.

"You'll be surprised what this tiny ghost can do with such expanding ideas!' Skulker replied while firing target missiles at Danny.

Danny gasped and reacted quickly using his intangibility for the missiles to pass right through him and severely damage several lockers. He was unaware that his parents were on the hunt for the two of them. He assumed that his parents were still with Mr. Lancer, because sometimes his parents would be so clueless to not even notice their son missing.

But he would be in for a slight shock when he heard the sound of weapons being fired from another direction and two familiar voices being heard. The weapons weren't fired directly at either him or Skulker, but Danny recognised the running of the footsteps and moaned in annoyance.

"Oh man, now my parents are involved?!" Danny complained to himself as he defended himself from another attack from Skulker.

Skulker continued to fire his mechanical weapons at Danny, many Danny was able to dodge but some hit him with great force. But luckily, due to his healing abilities being increased since ectoplasm had fused into his DNA. So the wounds he had quickly healed over the course in which he battled Skulker again.

Jack and Maddie saw the two ghosts in plain sight, unaware that their son was right in front of them, they began to fire their weapons at both the ghosts. Danny tried his best to not reveal his secret identity as well as trying to dodge his parent's attacks and not hurt them or himself.

Skulker found this to be a nuisance, and used a net to stop the two adults firing at him and Danny. Danny gasped and dashed over to his parents, he forgot that he should be hiding his identity from his parents.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting the people I care about." Danny replied with an angered expression.

Danny quickly flew towards Skulker and fired several punches at him until he collapsed to the ground. He was about to grab the thermos from his belt when once of Skulker's weapons accidentally exploded and caused Danny to smack into the ceiling and then fall back down with severe pain on the front and back part of his upper body.

Since Skulker's suit was self-destructing due to a button that was accidentally pressed during the battle, Skulker's net that covered Danny's parents faded off, and this meant towards Jack and Maddie that they were free and ready to battle the ghosts once more. But they could see that Skulker's suit was exploding all over the place. They then saw Danny fall to the ground; this was their chance to capture the ghost boy.

"Here's our chance Maddie, we've got him!" Jack stated with seriousness as he raised his ecto weapon in front of a collapsed and almost unconscious ghost boy.

Maddie done the same and got her weapon out also, the two of them were about to grab the thermos which they had now worked out how to use but then Danny slowly began to transform back into his human self. He could feel this coming and quickly turned intangible through the floor to save his parents from seeing who it really was. All his parents were able to see was a white top and light blue jeans before they disappeared.

They decided to look into this; they had never seen a ghost do this before and wanted to know what this power's purpose was. Was it to reveal another costume lurking underneath? Or something more? Jack and Maddie's mind boggled with many theories as they captured several other minor ghosts around town for the remainder of the day.

Danny on the other hand felt very heavy headed, but needed to tell Mr. Lancer where he was so Mr. Lancer wouldn't get suspicious. As he automatically transformed through the second floor of the school, he toppled onto the ground and slowly headed towards the nearest boy's bathroom and rest for a quick moment before going to see Mr. Lancer in his office.

Danny opened the door to Mr. Lancer's office and saw the teacher looking lazy-like reading a classic novel. He folded the corner of the page he was reading on and then neatly set the book down to pay full attention to what Danny had to say.

"Well, what is your excuse Mr. Fenton?" Mr Lancer asked looking suspicious.

"I'm not feeling great." Danny answered in a lowered and sick tone.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but he could see that Danny looked sickly and in pain, he wanted to know why, but it wasn't his business to know the reason why Danny was in pain.

Danny noticed that his parents didn't come back to Mr. Lancer's office, so he went straight home instead. When he had arrived home he saw that the living room was empty, but he could hear commotion down in the lab. This didn't come to a surprise to Danny, but it did make his curiosity rise so he went down there to check out what his parents were doing.

As he walked down there, he saw that they were still working on that ectoplasm sample; he wondered why they were still doing this. Perhaps they hadn't found out what kind of ghost it was from, or hadn't found enough information about ghosts. Danny wondered, he hoped that they hadn't found out the DNA contents of that ectoplasm. But it was rather surprising that they hadn't done so yet either. He didn't raise this suggestion, as it could reveal his secret identity.

"Hi Danny, sorry we left so suddenly. There were ghosts and we didn't want them hurting you."

"Yeah, pity though. We were this close to catching the ghost boy but then he disappeared." Jack added.

Danny knew what his parents were talking about, and so far it seemed that he was able to hide his secret identity once again. It was a very close call but he managed to escape in time.

"So, we're studying that ectoplasm sample to see if it has some of the power that we witnessed when we almost had the ghost." Maddie explained as she poured some liquid into another test tube.

Danny was unsure of what power they were talking about, was it his ecto blasts, his flight, or his transformation? Or were they talking about him at all? Maybe they were talking about Skulker, he was uncertain, but it seemed more likely that they were talking about his ghost half.

"What power?" Danny asked.

"We're not entirely sure yet, so that's why we're studying this ectoplasm to see if it has any of that power." Maddie explained sounding a little technical.

Danny nodded in reply and then left the lab to go see what Jazz was doing upstairs in her room. He saw that she was doing homework and extra curriculum activities as well such as researching different universities that she could go to someday.

He went into his room to rest for the remainder of the day. He had a long day fighting Skulker and wanted to rest for a moment before doing anything else.

It was for another day or so that his parents were studying the ectoplasm or what was left of it to see if they could figure out what kind of power Danny was doing as he fazed through the floor. Jazz hadn't left her room for a majority of the time and his parents didn't come out of the lab much, it was mostly Jack due to his big appetite on food but mostly fudge.

Eventually, Jack and Maddie had run out of ectoplasm samples and decided to watch Danny Phantom's every move to see if he would perform this power again. Danny knew this was going to happen; he just didn't want it to happen. So now he had to be extra careful of where and when he transformed.

During recess break that day, Danny explained to Tucker and Sam what his parents were planning to do. They weren't surprised that they were doing this but they were also surprised that they had only thought of this just now.

"Do they suspect that it's you?" Tucker asked in slight worry.

Danny scratched his head feeling unsure. "I'm not sure, I don't think so. Otherwise they would have said something."

"Or they could do something worse like keeping it a secret from you." Sam added sounding serious.

Danny remembered that they had done that to Jazz several times in suspicion of her being a ghost, now he grew worried that his parents might know. He would have to ask them questions, but he would have to be discrete as to not improve the fact of the possibility of him revealing his secret identity.

"I don't know." Danny moaned before he sighed. "What do I do if they might know something?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other in confusion of what to say in order to help with Danny's situation. There was an awkward silence before Danny grew impatient.

"C'mon guys, help me out here." He pleaded.

"Sorry dude, but we haven't had ghost powers before."

"Or had ghost hunting parents living under the same roof as us." Sam added.

Danny looked down and frowned, he didn't know what to do now. He wasn't sure whether his parents knew from that day or whether they were just watching over him to analyse his powers. But the truth would soon come to him when another ghost raided through Casper High.

Danny gasped as a wisp of icy breath escaped his mouth indicated that a ghost was near. And shortly afterwards, a familiar ghost came. But to Danny he was more annoying than menacing.

"Ugh, do I even have to transform to beat this guy?" Danny asked to his friends in sarcasm as he moaned in annoyance.

"I am the box ghost! Boxes do have their specialty! They are the most feared square thing in the world! You shall fell the wrath of everything square!" The box ghost shouted out as he held up an empty box.

Without any response to his friends, he decided to transform anyway so he was definitely sure that he would get the box ghost. Even though he had the thermos on him at all times, beating them a little makes it much easier to catch the ghost. Even if they're one of the most easiest ghosts to catch like the box ghost.

Danny flew over to the box ghost and punched a few ghost rays at him. And before Danny was about to get the thermos out, he could see his parents coming. He knew that if they caught him using the Fenton thermos, he would seem more like a thief to them, though they hated him anyway. So instead he put a shield around his parents and quickly used the thermos to get the box ghost. But unfortunately the shield he put around his parents was penetrable so they got out of it and began to fire at Danny.

Danny panicked, and wanted to fly off, but he wanted answers. So instead, he flew towards them and looked like he was raising a white flag which meant that he wasn't going to fight. Jack and Maddie looked at each other and stopped firing, but they still held their weapons at Danny as he flew closer to them.

"I need to know, why are you following me?"

"Well, we saw you the other day do some sort of costume change so-"

Maddie shoved her husband away as to not reveal what they were really doing, she covered it up while looking extremely serious and firing a shot at Danny.

"What he means is that, you're a threat to these kids! And something should be done about it!"

The shot made Danny fly into a tree, he quickly recovered and then quickly flew off to transform into his human self.

**Oh, so that's what they meant. Lol I already knew that, and so did all of you (at least I think so). Anyways, do you think that was a close call? Will Jack and Maddie crack the code on that "costume change" power? Find out next week! ;)**


	7. More Trouble

**Man that is just weird about how I was in the zone to actually doing homework. I even got the least urgent homework done first! That's weird… But anyways, I like where this story is headed! ^^ And I am pretty sure that I have improved of my characterization since I first wrote DP stories. They seem so in character, well to me they do. I'm not sure about you guys. **

**So, something big is about to happen. I'm pretty sure you guys all know what it is! Oh, and by the way. I think from now on there won't be as many references as there were before about the actual episodes from the series. I think there might be small hints every now and then but not as often as I did in the last six chapters.**

**Before I get carried away, I'd better get on with the next chapter of this story. Well, enjoy Chapter 7 of Wrong Turns! ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Danny had walked home after he had recovered from the blast; he thought about the words that his father had said. He knew that his father would sometimes state the true facts instead of hiding the truth, and he was glad that his father accidentally spilled the beans and Maddie had tried to cover up what he said with an attack. It was a common thing that they would both do a lot, and not just to him but to many other ghosts that they have failed to catch.

They were trying to figure out Danny's transformation power and what it does. Danny knew that only he and Vlad were able to do that because they were ghost hybrids that Jack had created as an accident and still does not know what he has created to this day. Danny knew well and clearly that doing that in front of his parents would be an instant busted act of his secret identity. He would want Vlad to do that, but Vlad knew his secret identity and he would expose it if his own identity was exposed.

"How do I stop them from watching over me?"

He could only think of one possible solution, and that was to tell his parents who he really was. But he grew doubtful of that solution as he thought of the aftermath of that situation. Danny didn't know what to do. He decided to call Sam for an answer as soon as he got home and was in his room alone.

As he walked into the house, he saw Jazz reading a book on the living room couch, and surprisingly it was about ghosts. Danny had known Jazz to not take interest in ghosts but it seemed like the interest had taken hold of her as well. But this didn't bother Danny right now, it was just something he saw as he walked up the stairs towards his room.

Little did Danny know was that Jazz knew about his secret, and she was trying to find a good time to tell him but she wasn't finding the right time. But until that day would come, she would help him secretly. Jazz accepted this part of him because he was doing the right thing, she just didn't know how Danny would take it once he knew that she knew all along.

Danny closed the door of his room from the inside and then sat on the bed comfortably before getting his cell phone out to call one of his best friends. He dialled Sam's number and waited for her to answer, it took a few rings but eventually Sam answered.

"Danny, are you okay? Usually when you call me something's up." Sam stated while clearly remembering the other times Danny had rang her.

"Yeah, something is up. I need your help trying to figure out a way for my parents to stop watching over me."

Sam was a little unsure because Danny hadn't given her enough information. She wasn't sure whether she was talking about his ghost half or his human half.

"Can you clarify which half your parents are watching over? Sorry, but your parents watch you a lot in both ghost and human form." Sam asked.

"They've been watching over me as Danny Phantom, if that's the answer you're looking for." Danny answered.

Sam nodded, knowing very well that Danny wouldn't catch on to that nod through the phone, she replied with a simple okay and began to think about what Danny could do about his situation. Sam was glad that she came to him for help, but why not his sister? But then Sam assumed it was to keep his ghost half a secret.

"Well, obviously you don't want to tell them. So why don't you just don't do as much ghost fighting around them?" Sam suggested while looking out the window to see clouds covering some of the sun and casting shadows over the ground.

Danny covered half of his face with his hand, he closed his eyes in thought. But then moaned as he realised that he already was doing that.

"But I do that already, what else am I supposed to do? Wait for the right moment?" He asked Sam in a more angry tone.

Sam thought about this, it was a good idea. The problem was that they both didn't know when that would happen. And that was the main problem.

"You could do that, but when would be a good time? Your parents are so clueless anyway." Sam pointed out stating the obvious about Danny's parents.

Danny was then stuck, he felt mentally stuck because he didn't know what to do. He began to think about the times in which he doubted his powers. And that was several months ago. There were millions of thoughts buzzing through his mind all at once, he wanted to think about each and every one of them but he knew how long that would take. So he said goodbye to Sam as to indicate that he was going to hang up the phone and then hung up to lay down on the bed more comfortably than he did before.

Before he could think straight, his body relaxed completely and he fell asleep. At first, all that Danny could see was black, but then he could see the ghost zone. The green swirls that seemed to go on forever, and the purple doors floating in the air was what a majority of the ghost zone was about. Danny was flying around when he noticed that something was off. The ghost zone didn't feel right.

"Hello?" He called out waiting for a reply.

There was no response; Danny didn't know whether he should be glad or worried about getting no reply in the ghost zone.

It seemed that the ghost zone was empty. There wasn't a ghost in sight, and Danny's ghost sense hadn't gone off. This was strange to Danny, usually there would be several ghosts trying to capture him right about now.

"What's going on?"

Then, he thought that this was a trap, after all most dreams he had were nightmares. And somehow he knew that he was dreaming, but it all felt so real to him that he was tricked into thinking that everything happening around him was real.

He shrugged and then went back home, it took him a minute or so before he approached the Fenton portal. He looked up and gasped as he saw the state of the portal. It was horrible. The portal was opened and damaged so badly that it kept on disappearing and reappearing, Danny was now extremely worried about what was going on.

"Okay, now I need to really know what's going on here."

He went through the portal right at the time in which the portal didn't disappear, and when he saw the lab, he gasped again in horror of how it looked.

There was nothing, nothing but mess that was. Everything had been destroyed; Danny flew over to what was left and saw that almost all of his parents' inventions were destroyed. This made him think about the whereabouts of his family. He quickly flew upstairs and called out for his parents and his sister, but no response. He even flew to all of the rooms, even in the op centre which sat on the flat roof of the house.

There was no one, and then he ghost sense started going off like crazy. He felt like he was losing a lot of cold breath from his mouth. He looked outside and saw how dark it was. There were darkened skies and the streets were lifeless. There was no one around, except for ghosts that is.

There were ghosts everywhere, and Danny didn't know where his family was. He couldn't hear the common word his parents would say, but what was worse was that he couldn't see anyone fighting the ghosts, not even his friends. This made him immediately think of Sam, so he dashed to her house and saw that her house was severely damaged. He felt very upset and angered by this, the next ghost he saw he would instantly destroy. And the ghost that he saw next he actually wouldn't destroy because of one reason.

"Sam!"

"Danny! Help!" Sam cried.

Danny screamed as he saw a fearsome ghost throw Sam into the ground. It was too much for Danny; he screamed again and then woke up almost crying in fear. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed and human. He sighed in relief then got up from his bed and then looked at the time.

"It's nearly 8? I haven't even eaten yet! And I'll be late for the portal!" He cried before he ran out the room towards the kitchen.

He almost tripped as he ran down the stairs, Jazz saw him come down in a panic and felt concerned. Jazz instantly took this as a ghost attack, but then saw the tired look on his face. So she got up from the lounge and went upstairs to talk to her friend over the phone there.

Danny went into the kitchen to see the table cleared already and dishes in the sink, he could hear some commotion downstairs, but his stomach growled for food. So he checked the refrigerator and sure enough there was a plate of dinner sitting on the bottom shelf. He heated it up in the microwave and later ate it.

Afterwards he went downstairs to see his parents studying the portal very carefully. Danny assumed that they were still working on that power that they saw Danny do in his ghost form. He was starting to get annoyed by this, and it had only been a day since his parents knew about it, probably even less.

"Mum, Dad, can you give it a rest?" Danny asked sounding annoyed as he entered the underground lab.

Jack chuckled in disbelief. "Oh Danny, you know your mother and I can't stop doing what we're doing."

"That's right Danny, what if we asked you to stop doing what you loved to do?" Maddie asked thinking that her son had a side hobby that he loved.

"Uh, actually I'd be pretty surprised." He stated sounding a little surprised because he was thinking about a situation in which his parents would tell him to stop fighting ghosts.

Before Danny could say anything else, a wisp of cool air escaped his mouth. He almost jumped in fear of his dream coming true but thankfully, he only had one wisp escape before the ghost appeared. The ghost that appeared was a difficult ghost to battle. And Danny was actually surprised to see his arch enemy here once again.

Jack and Maddie gasped before they quickly prepared their weapons and started to fire at Vlad's ghostly half.

"Oh man, what are you doing here?!" He whispered to Vlad and had assumed that he didn't hear as he ran upstairs quickly and transformed into his ghostly alter ego.

Afterwards, he flew back downstairs and started firing ecto blasts at Vlad.

"What are you doing here this time Plasmius?" He asked in an angered tone before throwing another ecto blast at him.

"Oh please, I'm just here for a little fight." Vlad replied in a polite but yet devious way.

Before Danny could realise what he was doing, he was being shot at by his two parents almost simultaneously. He used his ecto shield to prevent getting hurt, but at the same time Vlad was busy looking around the lab for something. Danny had to react quickly, he needed to stop Vlad from doing what he was plotting but at the same time he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt his parents or get hurt himself.

It was hard to do all of this at once, so he had to allow for his parents to give him some damage but not too much as to make sure that he wouldn't transform back to his human half.

**Do you guys think he's going to be exposed in the next chapter? Well, I'd tell you but SPOILERS! XD So, sorry for the slight delay, had homework to do. But, as always, next update will be around the same time next week ;)**


	8. Overshadowed?

**Now, I know that most of you have been telling me that I'm making Danny's parents seem a little too clueless about Danny's transformation power. Just remember that I've made them both seem a lot dumber in previous stories, especially Jack. With every new story I make I try to keep all characters in character as best as I can while also keeping the plot intact. **

**Other than that, I like how this story is going so far, though unfortunately I can picture it being really long. Why unfortunately? Well, you're not the one who has to write it. Not that I hate writing it ^^;**

**So anyways, enjoyed Chapter 8 of Wrong Turns! ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Danny looked at Vlad in pure anger; he wanted to know so bad why he was here but at the same time wanted to make sure that no harm was to come to his parents. He had to get out of there, but he knew how skilled his mother was in tracking down and fighting ghosts. Then again, Danny had no choice. He didn't want to fight his parents, he wanted to fight Vlad.

"Funny Daniel, I'd expect you to put up more of a fight."

"I would, I just don't want harm to come to them." Danny implied while covering himself in an ecto shield to protect from the blasts.

Vlad smirked and continued to fire blasts at Danny to weaken him but just enough so he wouldn't transform back into his human half, meanwhile Vlad had duplicated himself to look through the lab which made Danny grow very suspicious. Since Danny was caught off guard, he was blasted to the wall.

This loud thud was heard from upstairs and caused Jazz to stop talking to her friend on the phone and see what was going on. She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she could hear ghost weapons being fired, and since Jazz knew that Danny never went back upstairs, she knew that Danny must have either been down there or outside with his friends.

She walked downstairs and saw Danny in his ghost half, her parents and a ghost that looked somehow familiar. But she wasn't thinking about that after she saw Danny almost being sucked up by the Fenton weasel. She gasped and knew that she had to help somehow, with quick thinking she noticed that the other ghost was attacking Danny along with a duplicate of him looking at the lab equipment and through the drawers. She realised that her parents didn't realise that the other ghost was helping her parents fight Danny but at the same time was attempting to steal lab equipment, but altogether he was a ghost. Jazz wondered why they weren't attacking him as well.

"Mum, Dad! There's another ghost behind you!" Jazz cried trying to get her parents attention as she pointed to the ghost's duplicate.

Jack quickly looked behind and saw the same ghost that was helping him get rid of Danny rummaging through his lab equipment, it took a moment for him to realise that he was helping the ghost get to his lab equipment. So he focused his weapon at the duplicate and began to fire.

Vlad turned and saw that his duplicate was being attacked; he knew he could take some damage from them, but he really wanted more ideas to steal from Jack. Maddie saw what Jack was doing; she knew that now she had to fire at both ghosts because she was the better shot after all.

"Hey you, you're the Wisconsin ghost!" Jack shouted as he fired a few more shots at Vlad and his duplicate.

Vlad avoided Jack's attacks in silence while duplicating him again so now he had two duplicates of himself to help him find more ideas to steal from Jack while also making sure that Jack and Maddie don't stop him.

"Yes, I am that Wisconsin ghost. And I'm back for revenge."

Danny sighed in relief before attempting to leave, unfortunately as he was flying towards the exit he felt a strong pull of gravity making him unable to go further. He saw that Vlad had the Fenton thermos in his hand and was sucking Danny up, Danny tried with all the strength he had to get out of it but he was unable. He knew all too well that if it was able to suck up all his enemies, it would be able to suck him up as well.

He screamed in pain as he felt his body shrink dramatically inside as it began to be confined within the thermos. Whatever Vlad was up to, Danny sure knew that he was a part of it.

Vlad grinned as the rest of Danny was sucked into the thermos. It wasn't the initial plan, but it would resolve the situation here. So, Vlad made his duplicates fuse back into one and began to fly off, but Maddie and Jack were determined to capture the ghost boy for themselves, not for another ghost. And Jazz knew that the ghost had captured her little brother, so she just had to do something before she lost sight of that other ghost.

But Jazz didn't know what exactly to do; she couldn't see a thermos in sight, so she quickly grabbed the nearest weapon which was the Fenton weasel that Maddie had earlier and turned the suction power to maximum and then tried with all her strength to suck the ghost with the Fenton thermos containing Danny into the Fenton weasel.

Vlad felt the pull of the Fenton weasel, and it felt very powerful. But Vlad knew that if he was captured he would be considered an idiot being captured by the daughter of an idiot. He grunted as he tried his best to escape the suction of the Fenton weasel, but the power was too strong for him to take over. So then he was sucked into the Fenton weasel and was crammed in a tiny confined space.

"Oh sugar cookies!" Vlad cried as he felt his body almost being crushed by the confined space that was even too small to carry Danny but somehow it managed.

Jazz smiled with pride, she stopped the evil ghost in success. Her parents looked very proud of what she did. But then, the Fenton weasel's interior began to expand in size due to Vlad's larger size. Everyone panicked and didn't know what to do. Eventually the Fenton weasel burst and Vlad almost fell to the ground but maintained his balance in the air, with a grin he was once again about to leave before Jack used to the fishing rod that catches ghosts to hook the thermos successfully and made him not get away with it. It wasn't exactly what Jack was aiming for, but it was better than nothing. He was glad that he got his thermos back, and was so glad that he didn't realise that Vlad had flown off.

Maddie almost growled in anger and disappointment that Jack was unable to catch a ghost once again, but then gasped in sudden realisation that the other ghost had managed to catch Danny Phantom in the thermos. While Jack was looking around for where the other ghost went, Maddie grabbed the thermos off him and smiled with pride.

"Jack, we've got the ghost boy!" Maddie announced with pride.

Jazz bit her lower lip in nervousness; she didn't know what they would do with him. She wanted to save Danny from her parents but she didn't know how.

"We do?" Jack asked sounding clueless. "I mean, right! We've finally got him!"

Jazz darted her eyes back and forth and then thought of something that will make them leave the room.

"Um, mum dad! That other ghost is upstairs in the kitchen!" She cried.

Maddie and Jack reacted quickly with the thermos still in hand. The both grabbed their ghost weapons and ran upstairs. Jazz would've hoped that they would have put the thermos down but Maddie had tucked it away in her belt. Jazz almost face palmed when she saw that her mum had placed it there. So as her parents ran quickly upstairs, Jazz followed to get the thermos to save Danny's identity.

"Where is he?!" Jack demanded looking around the kitchen and blasting several walls.

Jazz snuck behind them, she quickly and quietly made her way to her mother and saw where the thermos was placed. She reached out to grab it but then Maddie moved a little to look at the ceiling. Jazz quickly tried again and was successful this time; unfortunately she wasn't successful at hiding herself after that.

"Yes!" She said to herself with glee.

This caused both Maddie and Jack to turn around and see their daughter holding the thermos that was once tucked away in Maddie's belt. They gasped and immediately assumed that the Wisconsin ghost had taken over their daughter. So they raised their weapons at her and were about to fire, when words of plea came from Jazz.

"Mum, Dad, please. It's your daughter Jazz!" She cried before quickly finding another place to let Danny go.

"Say something only my daughter would know!" Maddie demanded.

Jazz held a finger against her chin in thought before replying. "Dad's favourite food is fudge, Sam and Tucker are Danny's best friends, Maddie is better at ghost fighting and Dad has never caught a ghost. Is that enough proof?" Jazz asked almost in sarcasm.

"Hey…" Jack said looking upset about when she said that he had never caught a ghost.

"Now sweetie we all know that- oh, so you're not overshadowed?" Maddie asked in concern and wonder if her daughter was actually overshadowed by the Wisconsin ghost.

"Of course not." Jazz replied with a smile.

"So, then why are you holding the thermos containing the ghost boy?" Maddie asked in suspicion.

Jazz darted her eyes back and forth in nervousness and then knew that she had to leave now otherwise she would be in trouble.

"I'll be right back." She said before quickly leaving the room.

Jazz ran back downstairs into the lab and let Danny out of the thermos.

She smiled at him and hugged Danny in rejoice.

"Oh Danny, I'm glad that you're safe!" She said without realising that she was hugging the wrong Danny.

Danny looked at her sister in confusion and suspicion, did she know? He thought. He wanted to embrace the hug but just in case, he kept his confused face intact.

"Um, which Danny are you referring to? The Fenton kid or me?" He asked.

Jazz then realised which Danny was talking to. "Oh, sorry!" She said letting go of Danny and blushing. "You just remind me of my brother so much."

And as clueless as Danny was, he bought what Jazz said and prepared to leave, only to be targeted at by his parents once again.

"Jasmine, what's going on!?" Maddie demanded clearly not knowing what Jazz was doing.

"You must have been overshadowed by that Wisconsin ghost!" Jack implied.

"No! That other ghost was trying to capture him not free him." Jazz explained.

Danny wanted to flee but if he moved one inch he would get blasted at, he was just glad that there was only one thermos in the room at the moment otherwise he would be done for.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other in confusion, and then they looked back at their daughter again.

"Then, why did you free him?"

Jazz was stuck in a bad situation. She had to come up with an excuse fast. Thankfully, her intelligent brain thought of an excuse really quick before anything else could happen.

"This ghost is not a threat to us, this ghost is a hero." She stated while pointing towards Danny.

Danny looked wide-eyed at his older sister. How did she know that? He thought in confusion and astonishment. He didn't think Jazz knew what he was doing, but somehow it seemed like she did. He didn't expect her to say bad things about him because he did save her a few times from ghosts, but he wasn't expecting her to say that he was a hero.

Jack almost spat in disgust of his own daughter saying that about a ghost. He looked up at the floating ghost boy to the left of Jazz, his expression became more angered as he loaded his weapon and prepared to fire.

"You! You've overshadowed my daughter haven't you!?"

Maddie took this as a signal to proceed fighting at the ghost boy.

"No! I would never do that to her, or any of you!" Danny cried, implying that he would never hurt them.

"Why should we believe you!?"

**Man, I done a lot about Jazz in that chapter, I wonder if she'll be a big help in the major plot point that's' coming up? Well, you'll have to find out next week then! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	9. Struggles

**It's spring break where I live now, and maybe I might have time to do more of this story over the next couple of weeks. Though I do have homework to do which is kinda stupid because it's the holidays which means I shouldn't be doing schoolwork. But anyways, enough about my complaining about homework, I think it's time to do the chapter.**

**So, hope you've been enjoying it so far, and I am aware that I keep on delaying the big plot point but I'm just trying to keep the story flowing. I don't want to jump to the major plot point all so suddenly. But I assure you that the major plot point should be happening soon. I'm thinking in the next chapter or so. I don't want to delay it further otherwise this story is going to take forever to do.**

**So, without further a due, here's chapter 9 of Wrong Turns**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Danny was now in a difficult position; he wanted to tell them so badly the real reason why he wouldn't hurt any of them, but he had to come up with the second real reason why he wouldn't hurt them to cover his secret identity.

"I'm just trying to do my part in making sure that the citizens of Amity Park are safe."

Jazz smiled, she knew that her little brother was doing the right thing. She then focused her attention to her parents that weren't buying what Danny was explaining. They were coming up with other reasons why Danny was considered a threat. And those reasons seemed illogical to Jazz and Danny, they both understood why their parents would think this way, though Danny didn't think Jazz would be helping him because he assumed that she didn't know his secret.

So while his parents tried to explain to negative side of Danny's heroism, Jazz decided to step into the argument so Danny could flee and transform back into his human form.

"Look Mum and Dad, you'll just have to accept that some ghosts are good. Not all ghosts are bad you know."

"You are sounding much like you're under the possession of a ghost." Jack stated.

"I assure you I'm not." Jazz implied in a calming voice. "I have been studying ghosts for some time now and have seen the good in some ghosts. You have to believe me that all ghosts are not all bad."

Jazz knew that she wouldn't get through to them; all she was doing was distracting them from Danny so she could escape. Danny knew all too well that Jazz wasn't this dumb to reconsider her parent's views on ghosts. He got a bigger hint when he saw Jazz look at him and wink with a small smile. At first, he seemed confused to why she was doing this, but then he realized that she was helping him out. He didn't think about why she was helping him after that because his parents being distracted wasn't working fully.

Maddie saw Danny trying to escape and fired a shot at the ghost, attempting to capture him and study his powers. Danny managed to dodge the attack but then the fired shot made contact with the ceiling of the lab and began to collapse. Danny quickly used his ecto shield to protect his family before fleeing.

"Nice one Jasmine, you just made that Danny Phantom punk get away from us!" Jack cried as he noticed the explosion.

"I don't care if you didn't capture him. I think you should still consider giving some ghosts a chance."

"Never! All ghosts are evil, ruthless and selfish! They should suffer what they've done to us!"

"I understand Mum, but hurting all of them isn't the answer." Jazz stated looking concerned.

Maddie and Jack ignored Jazz from that point on and ran upstairs and outside to find the ghost boy. Jazz was in a state of worry after this, she had hoped that Danny had able to transform in time. She ran upstairs to follow her parents outside and saw them running from one place to another within a matter of seconds with their ghost weapons in hand.

Meanwhile, Danny came out of hiding from a nearby alley in his human form. He had managed to transform into his human form before anything else could happen.

Jazz saw her little brother back into his human form and looking relieved that he was safe now.

"Hey Danny, where were you?" Jazz asked once again covering her knowledge of his secret.

Danny shrugged as he approached his older sister and then shoved his hands in his pockets to look more casual. "Oh, I was just staying away from Mum and Dad because I could hear a lot of stuff going on downstairs. Was there a ghost?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep, two actually. But they both got away." Jazz replied with a small smile. "Well, I'm only glad that one of them got away, the other one was looking through our lab equipment and Mum and Dad were too busy with Danny Phantom to worry about the ghost from Wisconsin." Jazz explained.

Danny looked down with a smile, already knowing the full story since he was there the entire time. He then looked up to hear his parents approaching the two teens still with their weapons in hand.

"Danny! Thank goodness, are you alright?" Maddie asked in deep concern for her youngest child and only son.

"I'm fine, just next time keep down your ghost fighting. I'm trying to avoid those as much as I can."

"Wait, do you mean the ghosts or us?" Jack asked sounding confused.

Danny looked slightly annoyed after his father asked him this, and replied with a small moan.

"Actually both."

His parents looked at him confusingly, but then continued to search for the ghost boy, they had asked Danny if he had seen the ghost boy but he replied with a simple no and then went inside to his room upstairs.

It was getting late, so Danny decided to sleep for the remainder of the night.

He had the same recurring dream, but this time it included his family and friends. His family and friends were being attacked by a swarm of ghosts and Amity Park was in very poor condition from several ghost attacks. He could see all the pain that they were going through and he tried to stop the attack but saw that he was being prevented from doing so by Vlad.

"What are you doing?" Danny cried to Vlad as he tried to let go of Vlad's strong grip on his arm.

"What am I doing? I am witnessing what you have created." Vlad explained while smiling at Danny.

Danny could see that Maddie was in danger too but saw that Vlad was in no interest to save her; he was very confused and unsure of whether all of this was real or not.

"Why aren't you saving your so called love of your life?"

"Well, you think that we're not meant to be so I'm not going after her."

It finally clicked in that Danny was having another recurring nightmare again. He gasped as his eyes shot open quickly and looked at his surroundings. He was in his room and it was very dark, he could tell that it was a moonless night due to the lack of light coming from his window. He sat up and briefly looked at the time to see what the time was.

It was nearly half past four in the morning. He had to get more sleep, but the thoughts of the nightmare he just had robbed his mind and prevented him from trying to go back to sleep. So he got up and walked around his room to help clear his mind. He was very aware that he had school in just a few hours and he needed more sleep, but he wasn't sure if he was actually going to get more sleep with this recurring nightmare happening every time he fell asleep.

"There's got to be a way for me to get a good night sleep. I don't know how much more I can take of this." He said to himself feeling anxious and frustrated as he sat back on his warm bed and rested his face in the palms of his two hands.

For about an hour or so he walked aimlessly around his room and eventually went downstairs to get a glass of water to help him get back to sleep. He sat back on his bed and within half an hour he began to feel drowsy, it was nearly 6am by this point but Danny needed more sleep. He was willing to get as much as he could before he would need to get to school.

And so, he fell back onto his soft pillow and tucked himself in with the two layers of warm thick material that matched the sheet covering the mattress beneath him.

Since he wouldn't be sleeping for very long, he didn't have the recurring dreams or in fact no dreams at all. He was woken before his sleeping cycle could reach that stage. He slowly opened his eyes and gently lifted his head high enough to see his alarm clock, at first Danny was calm but when he saw the time on the digital clock he threw the blankets off and darted to the drawers containing his clothes. He had wished that his mother wouldn't neatly tuck his clothes away when he was in a rush.

So he quickly threw his clothes on and brushed his thick black hair before grabbing his bag and transforming into his ghost half to take a quicker route to school.

He flew out the window before Jazz could walk in on him, she wanted to talk to him about what had happened yesterday but had seen that he was gone. She knew that he was running late for school once again so left his room and went back into her room to think of a more suitable time to tell him what happened. She had some time before she was required to be at school, she had first period free.

"There must be a good time for me to tell him what he needs to do before it's too late." She said to herself as she looked out the window to briefly see Danny off in the distance.

She then heard commotion coming from below her window. She could see that her parents were down there and once again were after Danny. She sighed; she wanted to figure out a good time to tell him what he should do but without also revealing her knowledge of Danny's ghost half. But Jazz was thinking that it would have to be time to tell her little brother that she had been helping him all this time.

"I guess I'll have to do that later." Jazz stated with a moan as she walked out of her room and downstairs.

She had to make sure that her parents wouldn't get to Danny again. She could see that they were preparing to leave in the RV, but she had to reason with them.

"What are you doing this time?" She asked as she opened the front door and rushed down the concrete steps.

"We are tracking the ghost boy, by what we just saw he is heading towards Casper High this very moment." Maddie informed to her daughter as she revved the engine of the RV

"I don't think it's a good idea to go there." Jazz implied trying to think of a valid reason for them to not go.

"And why shouldn't we? Danny's at school right now, we need to protect him." Jack stated in a slight panic of concern.

"Look, I'm sure the ghost boy won't do any harm to Danny. Just please, can you stay away from our school?" Jazz requested hoping that they would understand Danny's constant struggle to not get mortified when his parents are around him at school.

"I think we need to study why you're behaving this way. You don't seem like the daughter that helped me battle those ghosts when Danny and Maddie were away to that science symposium."

Maddie didn't know this information and became curious and suspicious of what Jack and Jazz really done on that day.

"I thought you didn't do anything ghostly related all weekend?"

"Um…uh..." Jack stuttered while feeling nervous and uncomfortable. "Um, hey we're losing track of time! We need to get that ghost kid before he hurts our son!" He implied pointing to the road and ordering Maddie to step on it.

Maddie then remembered the reason why she was in the RV and at the wheel, she quickly pressed her foot on the pedal and the RV created skid marks on the road as it sped away. Jazz cried out to them but it was too late. They were already on their way to Casper High. She had to warn Danny somehow.

**So…once again slow progression but I really am trying to get to the main plot point as soon and as best as I can. So please be patient if this story is becoming just a long wait for the real action to happen, it will come. I just don't know when…**

**Well, you'll have to find out next week or maybe sooner if I have spare time before then.**


	10. The Chase

**I think I might be able to squeeze in another chapter of this story before next Monday but who knows? I've still got homework to do, though I've got slightly less than I started with so that's a good thing but the problem is, is that school starts again next week so I really need to pay attention to my schoolwork. But if I do have time before next Monday I'll try and squeeze in an extra chapter ;)**

**So anyways, on with Chapter 10 of Wrong Turns ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Jazz just had to catch up to them somehow, so she went back inside and grabbed her keys to her car and drove towards the school, she was glad that she had gotten her permit a long time ago and had sorted out the fact that she didn't need supervision when driving.

She drove her small compact car down the streets of Amity Park and eventually Casper High came into view, she could see that her parents were already there. So she pressed on the pedal harder to speed up a little and get there quicker.

Meanwhile Danny was already there and inside at his locker gathering his books for his first lesson with Sam also getting their books.

"So have you worked out that problem with your parents yet?" Sam asked before closing her locker with one hand.

Danny sighed as he slowly grabbed another book that was required for his first lesson of the day. "I don't know how I can say it to them. And I can't stop these recurring nightmares!" He cried almost tearing the pages as he snatched his own book out of his locker and slammed it shut.

Danny walked off not realizing that he was leaving Sam confused, she followed him since they had the first lesson together, she desperately wanted to help him but she didn't know what she could do.

"Danny, wait up." She called out sounding sincere as she held her books in one hand and waved the other to call for Danny's attention.

Danny looked behind his shoulder briefly with a saddened expression; he then stopped in his tracks and waited for his best friend to catch up to him. He held no expression as she approached him.

"Look, I know you're going through a rough time. But I think you need to see what's in those nightmares." Sam advised with a hand gesture.

Danny rolled his eyes in thought of Sam giving him advice; it reminded him a lot of his sister.

"You're starting to sound like Jazz, because you keep giving me advice."

Sam looked confused and then annoyed, she knew that Danny needed help but she couldn't think of any other way to help him.

"Look, I'm doing all I can to help you. If you want me to stop sounding like your sister then I guess you don't want my help."

Danny slowly face palmed and groaned at the same time as he thought about what Sam just told him, maybe it was the lack of sleep or confusion and frustration bubbling in his mind about his parents and the recurring nightmares.

"Sorry, I just don't think I can take in anymore of these nightmares and being constantly beaten up by my parents both as Danny Phantom and as Danny Fenton."

They continued the conversation as they went to class, not long after Danny and Sam had reached their classroom and went inside, everyone heard a loud explosion coming from the entrance of the school. The teachers demanded that everyone would stay seated and they would go investigate. Danny knew that he had to see what it was, he then realized that since his ghost sense hadn't gone off; it was most likely his parents who were making all the noise.

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyebrows, indicating that she was telling him to do something about it. So Danny looked around and hid beneath his desk to transform into his ghost half and turn invisible to see what the explosion was.

The teachers tried to settle down the traumatized and curious teens that were fighting to get out of the room and see what that explosion was, but the teacher blocked them from doing so. Unfortunately with a little more time they were able to knock down the teacher and run towards the entrance of the school.

Sam wanted to follow but by the time she got to the door the teacher was standing up again and blocking her way.

"No, Miss Manson you must stay here while the teachers deal with the situation."

Sam then thought of a clever way to get rid of the teacher without any physical contact. She folded her arms then smirked cunningly.

"Really? Well you're a teacher so why don't you deal with it?"

The teacher then realized what she meant and didn't even give a moment to think secondly on it. The teacher quickly ran off while leaving Sam in the empty classroom alone. She grinned with relief than ran towards the entrance to find Danny and make sure that he was alright.

Outside, Danny had already seen that it was his parents that had created the explosion and now he was trying to get away from them so he could transform back into his human form again. Meanwhile Jazz was already out the car and trying to stop her parents from attacking her little brother.

"Mum, Dad stop!" She cried as she chased after them.

Maddie and Jack couldn't hear their daughter over the sound of their weapons being fired at Danny; they continuously chased the ghost boy around the entire school and eventually out of the school and down the streets of Amity Park.

Danny wanted this to stop but he didn't know how, he had already tried to reason with him and that didn't turn out so well. So what was he to do? All he could think of was finding a place where he could transform back into his human form.

"Why can't they just give up? Oh wait, that's like me giving up on fighting ghosts. Darn it." He said to himself while still in flight.

He had tried to go invisible but they were still somehow able to find him. He didn't know how but whenever he turned invisible to get away from them he would still be attacked by them.

Jazz saw that Danny was in trouble, she wanted to protect Danny but she didn't know what she could do or even how she could help him while he was still flying. So she continued to run after her parents doing the opposite of what her brother was doing which was flying away from their parents.

"Your days of haunting are over kid!" Jack cried while firing another blast at Danny.

Danny turned around and gasped before quickly narrowing his way through the fiery blast and continued flying away from them, he was wondering if his Dad could even keep up with him. He knew how skilled his mum was, Danny was only surprised of how long his Dad had lasted.

But then, his surprised feeling washed away when he looked back down at them briefly to see his Dad slowing down very quickly and panting very hard.

"You go on without me; this ghost boy's too hard for me to catch."

Maddie wanted to proceed but she also wanted Jack to support her since they both loved fighting ghosts.

"Jack, just go back to the Fenton RV and follow the ghost boy's trail." Maddie ordered as she pointed to Danny who was still flying away from them.

Jack looked up at the ghost boy for a quick second before giving Maddie a thumb up in assurance that he knew what to do, Jack then turned around and crashed into his own daughter.

Jazz took less than a second to recover from the hard bump into with her father, and then she got up on her feet and demanded that her father would stop this.

"Dad, you could hurt yourself! I think you should just let mum handle this."

Jack then realized what Jazz had just said, he merely smiled as he got up and hugged her with a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh Jasmine, I knew you weren't overshadowed by that Phantom kid."

"Overshadowed? I was never overshadowed in the first place!" Jazz stated in a loud and annoyed tone.

Jack stopped embracing his daughter as the feeling of relief swept away, but then he began to feel his heart pumping really quickly. He knew that she was right about him needing rest, but he had to help Maddie in any way he could.

"But, I must help your mother."

"I'll take care of that. You go home and rest." She ordered.

Jazz was truly feeling like herself, a responsible adult caring about others. So after Jack had began to walk home since it wasn't so far away from home, Jazz raced back to the school and hopped in the Fenton RV to catch up to both her mum and Danny.

Sam was outside and looked around for Danny, but couldn't see anyone with almost the entire school outside checking what the explosion was.

"It appeared it be a false alarm." A teacher stated as he looked around the school.

"There's nothing to worry about kids, now resume your classes." The principal ordered to everyone.

Sam crept away from the crowd and then saw Jazz running towards her but then turning a bit to the right. Sam at first seemed confused of what Jazz was doing but then looked to her left and saw the Fenton RV. She had to know where Danny was and what was going on, though she did have an idea already of what was going on she just wanted to make sure.

So Sam stopped Jazz in her tracks and implied that she had to come with to know what was really going on. Jazz looked at Sam almost blankly in thought. Jazz had to think for a moment of whether it would be safe for her to take Sam. She then assumed it was okay and invited Sam into the passenger seat of the RV as she sat in the driver seat and waited to make sure that Sam was buckled in.

Jazz stepped on the pedal and swung the steering wheel to the right which made the RV go into a half circle but then driving down the street towards where Jazz had come from.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked needing to know if Danny was okay.

"I'm not sure, but my mum is after the ghost boy and I need to stop her." Jazz implied as she sped down the street to find her mum and her little brother.

Sam wondered in thought and confusion, she was unaware of why Jazz cared about this half of Danny. She wanted to ask questions but saw how focused Jazz was on the road. So she remained silent until they spotted some green blasts going towards Danny.

**Well, I guess the next chapter will have to be the one with the big plot point. I can definitely tell that this is building up to the big plot point so just be patient and I'll have the next chapter up either before Monday or this time next week ;)**


	11. Captured

**Okay, just to clarify, I'm doing two chapters this week and the next one doesn't have a set date. All that I know is that the next chapter will be uploaded by the end of the week. I have recently swapped some other things around so I just need to get settled in first. Next week's chapter will be on Tuesday as per normal. It's just when I do double than normal that the dates are mixed up.**

**But anyways, the major plot point is most definitely coming. I am trying to get things moving as quickly and make sure that they flow as well so I don't surprise you too much. Though you guys must like surprises, lol.**

**Well, here's Chapter 11 of Wrong Turns. Chapter 12 will be done soon ;)**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Danny wanted to get away from this, but no matter how high he flew into the sky, his mother was still able to get a good angle on him. He didn't know what to do. He shouted stop several times but Maddie took it the wrong way and continued firing.

He wanted to call Sam for help, but he didn't know where she was. He didn't know if she was still in class or not, so he was on his own for good. Little did he know was that Sam was with his sister following his mother in the RV.

Danny wanted to stop and reason with his mother but her actions were far too aggressive for him to slow down and approach her without getting hurt. He was running out of time and ideas, so he decided to turn invisible again regardless of his mum still being able to track him. He flew back down closer to the ground but still a fair distance from it and slowed down his speed and tried to look as innocent as possible.

He knew that it wasn't going to work, but he had to get through to his mother somehow. So as Maddie approached him he turned himself visible again with a sympathetic look on his face. Maddie slowed down her pace but kept her leg muscles moving as she approached the ghost boy. She kept a serious expression before Danny even moved an inch.

As soon as she and Danny were a good distance from each other, Maddie kept her weapon raised and began to power it up as Danny remained content and innocent as he possibly could be. Eventually, Danny spoke up.

"I understand what you're trying to get out of me but don't worry, it's not a bad power."

"That's not the whole reason why we were watching your every move!" Maddie implied. "We want to know why it happens."

"Look, I'd like to show you but…"

Danny couldn't say anymore, even though he wanted to, he wasn't sure whether this would be a good time for him to reveal his secret identity to his own mother.

"But, what?" Maddie asked with high suspicion.

"I…well…."

He couldn't come up with an excuse in time; he could see that Maddie was growing impatient of him wasting her time. Maddie puffed a breath of air and moved into a more steady position to aim her ghost hunting weapon at him, Danny gasped in a panic and tried to think of what he could do.

But before he could even think of a possibility, he heard the screeching of an approaching car which turned out to be the RV. This caught both Danny and Maddie off guard. Maddie turned to see her RV approaching, she assumed it was her husband and smiled as she looked back at Danny and began to prepare her weapon once again.

But then she heard Jazz's voice come out of the speakers that were on top of the RV.

"Mum, you need to stop hurting him!"

Maddie almost growled when she realised that her husband had cowered off and her own daughter was telling her to stop this again.

"Jasmine, stay right where you are! I don't want you getting hurt by him!"

"I don't want to hurt any of you!" Danny implied sounding serious.

"That's what you want us to think!" She said glaring at Danny.

"No, I'm serious! I would never hurt any of you. I only hurt other ghosts that are bad." He explained looking serious and caring for his family and friends.

Jazz and Sam got out of the RV and ran towards them, Danny was somehow surprised to see Sam here and not locked in back at school.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam clenched her teeth in nervousness the instant Danny said that while still in ghost form. Danny didn't realise until Maddie spoke to him again looking much more suspicious than before. Jazz also felt extremely worried by this point, Danny had just made a mistake that needed to be fix before it was worsened.

Maddie lowered her weapon and moved closer to the floating Danny while looking angry and suspicious the entire time.

"How do you know her name?"

Danny quickly realised what he had just said, he blushed an intense red in embarrassment before stuttering very nervously.

"I…well….I've been around a while and I've picked up a lot of names." Danny explained seeming nervous as he shrugged.

Maddie then turned to Sam, she had thought that Danny would be with her since they were almost seen with each other all the time as well as Tucker, but since he was still in the hospital for another week it would just be the two of them.

"Sam, where's Danny?" Maddie asked in deep concern of her son.

"He's back at school, he didn't manage to get out and see what was going on." Sam quickly stated almost seeming anxious about the situation.

Maddie believed Sam, she wanted him to stay in school and not get hurt in this situation, but the problem was that her son was the only one almost getting hurt in this situation. Jazz looked at Sam and smiled subtly as to seem proud of Sam for thinking up of an excuse before Maddie would grow suspicious.

Meanwhile Danny was still floating in mid-air feeling nervous about the situation, he didn't know what his mother would do next. At the time it appeared that she was entirely focused on Danny Fenton's location. Danny was glad that Sam was able to think of something in time and smiled at her briefly before having to return to a vaguely nervous expression when Maddie faced him again.

"You are coming back with me and I'm going to ask you some questions."

The three teens grew confused when Maddie had requested that Danny would come in for questioning. This wasn't like her, but after all it would be even more surprising if Jack had asked this.

"Really? You're not going to hurt me are you?" Danny asked starting to feel less doubt.

Maddie lowered her head while still keeping eye contact with the ghost boy, she wanted to fight him but she knew that she wouldn't get many answers by constantly hurting him. But maybe making him think that he was going to get hurt would give her the answers she needed.

"Well if you cooperate then you won't get hurt."

"This doesn't seem right…" Jazz whispered to herself while looking down in thought and confusion.

Jazz watched in silence and felt tension rising by watching Maddie's body language, she could see that her anger was rising once again and could see that she was preparing to do something very quickly. She wanted to warn Danny but she didn't know what to do. But thankfully, Sam signalled Danny with her pointing to his mother and acting what was going to happen next.

Danny clenched his teeth and proceeded to escape but then he could feel a strong pull on him. Sam and Jazz gasped as they saw Maddie grab the Fenton thermos from her belt and activate it to suck up Danny from the tail. Danny felt his entire body shrinking in size as he felt very claustrophobic when he was confined in such a tiny space.

"I knew something like this was going to happen!" Danny thought in denial.

"Mum, why did you do that!?" Jazz cried, feeling helpless.

Maddie turned to her daughter with still an angered expression to explain to her why she captured Danny. But although Jazz knew the answer very clearly, she just wanted to confirm it.

"No ghost can be trusted, whether they explain that they're good or not! All ghosts are evil."

Maddie went into the RV and requested that Sam would go back to school and that Jazz would come with her back home.

So Sam proceeded to go back to school but took a small detour to seem like she was going back to school, but instead she walked to Danny's house to try and find a way to help him somehow. She ran down the streets until she was many feet away from his house but could see it off in the distance.

While Jazz was in the car, she looked at the thermos that laid next to Maddie's seat as she sped back to the house. She wanted to grab it and release her little brother but knew that Maddie was very keen on getting answers out of him. She just hoped that he wouldn't get hurt or have to reveal his secret identity. And although Jazz really wanted to distract her mother from the thermos, it was too risky since Maddie was at the wheel so if jazz did distract her it could result in a crash. So Jazz remained silent and anxious the whole trip.

As they approached home, Maddie could see her husband stepping out the front door still looking slightly tired than before but well enough to go down the small steps and greet them. The RV came to a halt and Maddie quickly set her eyes on the thermos and held it sternly in her hand as she got out of the RV and to her husband.

"Did you get him?" Jack asked almost in excitement.

Maddie rattled the thermos in indication that she did in fact succeed, it made Jack grin as he grabbed the thermos and travelled back into the house and downstairs to the underground lab.

Jazz followed with high caution, she needed to help in any way that she could.

Just a few blocks away was Sam running with no short of breath, she panted lightly as she approached the house. She slowed down her pace as the house grew nearer and nearer. She saw that the RV was already there and that they were already inside.

Sam clenched her teeth in worry as she dashed inside and proceeded to go downstairs but kept herself hidden as she saw a glimpse of Danny's parents and sister down in the lab. She didn't know how she was going to convince them not to hurt Danny in any way, but she knew that she had to help somehow.

She and Jazz had the same ideas and intentions, though neither knew that they had the same thoughts in mind.

Down in the lab, Maddie and Jack had prepared all their weapons while keeping an eye on the thermos as to make sure that the ghost boy wouldn't escape as well as making sure that Jazz didn't try anything because they were still suspicious of her motives.

Eventually the let Danny out and he attempted to escape but Jack and Maddie had several traps and weapons prepared. He looked around the room and saw that there was no way out even if he did turn intangible. So instead of expressing a state of panic, he sighed and held his hands out to say that they could take him in as if this were a jail.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and smiled slightly before tying Danny down. This all seemed too smart and sinister for his parents to do this. Something must have been up, although his parents were serious about ghosts, they were never this serious.

Danny was the first to actually ask a question.

"Look, I've known you guys to be…not this good and…evil…at getting a ghost so badly." Danny stated almost quoting evil as he spoke. "So why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" he asked.

**Okay, I really wanted to say more in this chapter but I felt that this would be a good place to end it. I assure you that the next chapter is when it begins to fall apart. Oh, and please let me know if Jack and Maddie are out of character because I am starting to think so, but I am handling it if they are out of character.**

**So the next chapter (or extra chapter) will be up by Saturday at the latest.**


	12. Revealed

**Alright, no more delay. The major plot point will happen in this chapter. It is most certain. I am not kidding this time. If I am I will just keep on making this chapter as long as possible until the major plot point has happened. I don't want this story being like 50 chapters long. Though that might be nice to you guys, it's not to me when I have school and deviantART at the same time. My aim is to be nearly finished by the time I reach my 8 week summer break (yes, 8 weeks because my year level finishes two weeks earlier).**

**Now no one has said anything yet about Jack and Maddie being out of character, I am just going to assume that they are and try to fix this so they seem more in character rather than out of character.**

**So, without any further talking, let's start Chapter 12 of Wrong Turns :)**

**Also, sorry for the delay on when I said I was gunna upload this chapter before the weekend, some things came up. ^^;**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Maddie and Jack looked at each other in confusion of what the ghost boy was saying, it seemed like they were acting like their normal selves, but to him they weren't.

"All we are doing is protecting the city from threats like you!"

"But mum, he isn't a threat! I can tell you how many good things he has done that you just haven't seen or even begin to consider!" Jazz cried.

Jack eyed his daughter suspiciously, he was still thinking that she was under the power of a ghost, most possibly the ghost boy. So he didn't listen to her, he instead insulted her by assuming that she was being controlled by a ghost and told her to fight it.

Jazz crossed her arms in frustration of still not getting through to her parents.

Meanwhile Danny was tied down to a table with ghost restraints so he wouldn't be able to break free, Danny didn't realise that he would be outsmarted by his own parents who had seemed to fail every other time. He knew that something was up, there had to be. He examined both his parents but couldn't feel any other ghost energy other than his own. So no one was in possession of another ghost. There had to be something that was making them act this way.

"How are you guys this smart? You're not usually good at capturing me."

"Well since my husband has been out the way for a while I've done some small changes around here. I lead the ghost hunts, I'm in charge of the weaponry and I'm in charge of what goes on down in here!" She stated in a boisterous voice.

Jack frowned, he felt neglected from his own wife.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good enough fighter?"

Maddie sighed as she knew that she had hurt her husband's feelings and placed her hand on his shoulder in support.

"I'm not saying you're terrible. I just want to be in control of everything so nothing happens to you, or the ghost gets set free because of you. Now, we need to ask questions to the ghost boy and blast him until we get some answers."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way you could do this?" Jazz asked approaching her parents.

"Jasmine, you stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt." Maddie ordered to her daughter.

"Honey, remember, she's being controlled by the Phantom kid." Jack implied.

"I know, but let's not worry about her this very second."

While Jack and Maddie were talking to each other, Danny tried to break free. It felt like being in that hospital again. And it seemed like he had just escaped from restraints but now he was back in them.

Upstairs, Sam could hear almost every word that was spoken down in the lab, she snuck to the bottom of the stairs to accidentally bump into Jazz. Jazz almost jumped feeling startled by Sam's presence.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked while still covering her knowledge of Danny's alter ego.

Sam looked side to side in nervousness before answering that question. "Danny's not at school. I'd figure he'd be here with you guys. But I guess he isn't here."

Sam didn't want to leave, but with what she just said it sounded like she was. So she slowly went back up the stairs while Jazz thought quickly of whether she should stay or not, and whether Jazz should tell her that she knows about Danny's secret.

As Sam walked back up the stairs she tried to think of another way into the lab so she could help Danny, but she couldn't think of anything. But before she even reached the top of the staircase, she heard footsteps from behind and then a hand grabbing her arm.

Sam looked back and saw Jazz with a serious look on her face. Jazz sighed and told her to follow her back downstairs. At first Sam seemed confused but then glad that Jazz was allowing her to go down there, but soon she would be in surprise of what Jazz knew.

"I think you should know that…I know about Danny's secret."

"What secret?" Sam asked trying to cover it up just in case.

"Sam, don't bother about hiding it. I've known for a while now that Danny's part ghost, so please don't try to hide it." Jazz implied knowing that no further excuses would cover up Danny's secret.

Sam sighed "Okay, but how are we going to help Danny?" She asked while pointing to Danny who was being questioned at that very moment. "He's going to get hurt." She implied.

Jazz looked over at Danny and heard the first question that was asked by her mother.

"Now, first things first. Tell us the ghost power that allows you to change form."

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asked without thinking.

And then he got zapped by one of the ghost weapons, he screamed in pain before the pain finally stopped.

"I need to know because I study ghosts! Now you'll tell us or we'll send you back to where you came!" She warned while implying that she would be sending him back to the ghost zone to where he was presumably from.

Danny didn't want to answer, and he was so confused of why his parents wanted to know about ghost powers instead of actually fighting ghosts. He felt very confused in what to think about in this situation. But he had to go along otherwise he would be hurt up until the point in which he exposed his secret identity.

"Look, all that ghost power is, is to show what we are wearing underneath. You'll see that not many ghosts have this power." Danny explained feeling a little smart about what he was saying but sounding like he had known this for a while.

Maddie and Jack look at each other in thought of that being the truth or not. Maddie knew what to do to make him tell them the exact truth.

"If that is the case, then show us this power."

Danny bit his lower lip in nervousness, he didn't want to do it and was surprisingly not expecting his mother to say this, he had forgotten for a second there that his mother was very smart with what she said.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked in high suspicion.

"Well, I'm restrained from using my ghost powers because of these restraints." Danny explained while looking at the restrains at his wrists and ankles. "Maybe you could set me free and then I can show you?" he asked with a guilty smile and trying to sound like he was being honest.

"You think we're that dumb?!" Maddie questioned him wanting to know if Danny had mistaken their intelligence.

"Well, I've known you to be smart but not this smart. And Jack to...not be?" Danny said nervously as he bit his lower lip.

Jack grinded his teeth against each other, although he took it lightly when a family member insulted him, hearing it from a ghost was far beyond taking it lightly.

"Hey, no one insults me except my family!"

"If only they knew..." Danny whispered to himself.

So Jack quickly grabbed the nearest ghost weapon and used it on Danny to hurt him with what seemed to be an extreme level of pain but to Danny it was only moderate pain. Danny knew that at some point he would be so weak that he would reveal his secret identity. So he decided to tell them what they wanted to know while at the same time covering up what he didn't want to say, which was going to be difficult.

Meanwhile Jazz and Sam were peeking from the entrance of the lab; they saw that Danny was going through an awful lot of pain, though to Danny it didn't seem very severe. Jazz told Sam already that she wouldn't be able to convince them to not hurt Danny and let him go, so they had to think of something to free him. And they both knew very clearly that pretending to be a ghost themselves would distract Jack and Maddie but there was also the possibility of Sam and Jazz getting hurt themselves.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sam asked sounding nervous about the situation.

"I'm not sure, convincing won't work, dressing up as a ghost together won't-hold on, that might actually work. "

"Um, IK thought we agreed that it wouldn't work. It would hurt us."

"Yes, hurt both of us." She exclaimed while emphasizing the word both.

Sam looked confused for a moment but then realised what she meant. It would hurt both of them, but Sam was had an idea Jazz was thinking that only one of them would get hurt.

"I think I get where you're going with this. You want just one of us to distract them."

"Yes, okay so here's the plan."

Jazz continued to tell Sam the plan which she had in mind while Jack and Maddie glared at Danny as he was still tied down by the ghost proof restraints.

"Show us the power; I need to know what it is."

"Um, honey how about we just go back to spying on him?" Jack asked feeling concerned about his wife's needs.

Maddie looked down and sighed as she let herself calm down a little, she could tell what Jack was trying to tell her. She had put so much effort into this that it seemed like too much, but it wasn't enough according to Maddie.

"Jack, if you want to learn more about ghosts we need to know what that power is."

"But he said-"

"I don't care what he said! He has to show us for proof!" Maddie demanded.

"Mum, Dad, help me!" Jazz cried from upstairs.

Maddie and Jack quickly reacted from Jazz's cry of panic; they both quickly grabbed the nearest ghost weapon and ran upstairs to see what the problem was.

"Jazz! Where are you?"

"A ghost is attacking me! Help!" She cried once more.

Danny found this as an opportunity to break free, but no matter how hard he tried to break free the restraints wouldn't budge one bit. A few moments later, Danny heard someone coming down into the lab. He assumed it was one of his parents but when he saw Sam's face he was very relieved.

"Thank god you're here Sam. I could really use your help."

Sam ran over to him and examined the restraints holding Danny down, she tried puling on them but it didn't seem to work.

"How do you get these things off?"

"Find that lip stick ghost weapon my Mum made, it should be over there." He implied while using his head to point Sam in the right direction.

Sam rushed over to the cupboards where there were several test tubes and many prototypes of new ghost weapons. She tried her best to be quiet but also quick at the same time.

"I can't find it."

But then, Maddie and Jack returned with Jazz by their side. Jazz displayed a panic-like expression to Sam indicating that she was really worried and didn't know what to do next.

"Sam, shouldn't you be at school?" Maddie asked sounding suspicious.

Sam didn't know what to reply with; she just stood there in silence and anxiety.

"What happened?" She finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Jazz was being chased by a ghost, but by the time we got to her the ghost was gone." Maddie explained looking at her daughter.

"But she's safe now, and Sam you need to go back to school. This place isn't safe for you." Jack ordered wanting her.

Sam looked back at Danny and knew that there was nothing that she could do; she displayed an expression of sadness before running out the room. Danny really hoped that she would be able to help her get out of this, but now he wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

Maddie then approached Danny and pressed a button that released him. Danny was confused, he wanted to leave but he was afraid to. So he stayed on the ground looking at his parents seeming sincere.

"Show us the power and then you can leave without getting hurt."

Danny smiled briefly before realising what power she was talking about. Danny didn't want to get hurt, but he also didn't want them to know who he really was. He was stuck in a difficult position. He wanted to reason with them but that wouldn't help one bit, and Jazz didn't know what else she could do.

"I can't."

Danny looked very down and depressed. Jack and Maddie could clearly see this but didn't want to believe it.

"What's your excuse this time?" Jack questioned the ghost boy.

"I...I just can't." He said as he voice faded.

Maddie was losing her patience; instead she used a powerful ghost weapon to hurt the ghost boy.

"If you don't show me, then you're in a lot of trouble!"

Jack knew Maddie wanted to study and dissect ghosts, but maybe this was too far for her, or perhaps Maddie was in that mood. So Jack decided not to intrude, only bad would come out of it he thought.

Danny was hurt very badly, he felt his strength diminishing. With every hit he took he was getting closer to the power that robbed Maddie's mind.

"This is becoming a strong obsession. I wonder where she got that from." Jazz said while folding her arms and looking at her father.

Jack pouted as he realised who Jazz was referring to.

Jazz saw her mother hurt her little brother up until the point where he couldn't get up.

"Mum! I think you've hurt him enough!" She cried looking out for her little brother.

Danny was on the ground and very close to collapsing and transforming into his human self, he tried to get up but that resulted in another blast. What was she thinking? He was too weak to fight her, and he wouldn't want to fight her anyway Danny thought.

Maddie stopped after Jazz cried out to her. She waited for the ghost boy to get back up on his feet, but she had hurt him so much that he didn't have enough strength to get back up. Meanwhile Jack was putting his weapon away when he accidentally fired it and had aimed it perfectly at Danny which made him scream in pain and collapse onto the ground.

And a few seconds later, Maddie saw what she had been waiting for, the two blue rings formed at the waist of his body and separated into two rings which revealed who he really was underneath. Maddie then realised that this was something that she was going to fully regret, as well as Jack.

**A little longer than normal but I got it in right at the end. ^^ Jack and Maddie now know who Danny Phantom really is, how do you think they're going to react in the next chapter? Find out before Thursday! ;)**


	13. Awoken

**Well, that last chapter was longer than usual, but I'm sure you guys liked it ^^ So, the big event is happening…how do you guys feel about it? Excited, nervous? I hope you're liking it so far. :D More to come, though I'm not sure how long this story is going to be because we've only just started the big problem. And there's still so much more to go. And I'm starting to notice that this story is almost nothing like the Frozen story plot as I thought, or maybe I need to wait a little longer to dwell deeper into the story. **

**But anyways, I don't want to delay this chapter any further. So enjoy Chapter 13 of Wrong Turns.**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Sam hadn't seen what was going on; she was just outside the lab entrance when all she heard was a gasp and then silence. She needed to know what was going on, but couldn't hear anything other than a few small footsteps. It was hard to make out whose footsteps they were, so Sam snuck down the stairs and stopped halfway to peek her head out and see if she could see anything.

She saw Jack and Jazz with shocked faces, Jack was especially shocked, Sam crept sown a couple more stairs to see more of what was going on and saw Danny in human form laying on the ground and his mother slowly approaching him. She gasped as she then realised that Danny had revealed who he really was. She felt that it was comfortable to enter the room, so she took some heavy steps to indicate to the others that someone was coming into the lab and then revealed herself to the others. They didn't pay much attention to Sam since she wasn't as significant as Danny was in this situation.

Ever since Danny had accidentally revealed himself, he had laid on the ground moments away from unconsciousness, and there had been no words spoken from anyone. There was only a moan in pain from Danny as he slowly closed his eyes and quickly look at his mother kneel down in front of him.

Maddie took off her head covering and revealed her eyes that were covered in tears as most of them rolled down her cheeks and onto Danny's red and white ripped shirt. Jack was utterly speechless, he walked slowly towards his wife and his son with so much shock that he didn't know what to say. Jazz had known about this and feared it of ever happening in this way, she was shocked too, but not as shocked as her parents were.

Sam on the other hand was standing next to Jazz, she wanted to talk with her but the moment was too silent and shocking. Instead she thought about what would happen next, Jazz thought of something similar as well, but also had the thoughts of what her parents would think about their son now.

The only sound that could be heard was the echo of Maddie's tears as she hugged her son. She had no idea what she done and felt extremely guilty, Jack tried to stay strong but then remembered all the times when he tried to hurt him, all this time he hadn't realised that he was shooting down his own son.

Sam and Jazz walked over to them but kept their distance, they didn't know whether they should speak up or to remain silent until action was taken by one of them. Jack looked at the two girls and grew confused of why they weren't so shocked and upset as he and his wife was.

"Did you two know all along? You don't seem to be upset about this."

"We are upset." Jazz stated.

Sam stepped forward with her head down in guilt. "And we have known about this for a long time."

"Why haven't you told us before?" Jack asked to Jazz especially.

Jazz looked at Sam before replying to her father's question. Her expression grew more serious and less sympathetic.

"It's because of what your ambition is; your sole goal is to hunt ghosts."

"And ever since Danny got ghost powers, he's been afraid to tell you because of what you two do every day."

Maddie didn't want to say anything; she was still in a breakdown of tears. She was thinking about all those times she had tried to capture him and fire weapons at him. She couldn't believe that she was doing all those things to her own son.

"All this time…I never thought…"

Jack rested a hand on his wife's shoulder in support as he expressed sympathy and guilt towards the situation.

Not long later, Maddie had placed his son on his bed and sat by his side and continued to cry and think that all this time she was hurting her own son. Jack stayed as well; Sam went outside briefly to call Tucker about the situation. Jazz was outside Danny's room, not knowing what to tell her parents.

"How in the world did that happen!?" Tucker cried.

"Look, his parents were asking him questions about his powers and a shot was accidentally fired so Danny was so weak that he transformed back into his human form." Sam explained.

"I thought he was strong enough to take enough damage that he wouldn't do that."

"He did, but he had already taken a lot of damage."

Tucker sighed. "So, what's going now?" He asked.

"He's not awake; his mum hasn't left him alone and is still crying. I'm surprised how long his dad has lasted without crying." She answered while also stating her own opinion about Jack.

"Man, this day has just been so weird." Tucker stated.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure that I'm in trouble at school." Sam assumed.

"Aren't we all?" Tucker replied in sarcasm, remembering telling Mr Lancer about his injury but him not believing it.

"Yeah, well I have to go. I think Danny's getting up but I can't tell for sure."

Tucker sighed as he felt the loneliness returning to him. "Alright, keep me updated till I get out of this creepy hospital."

"Tucker, it's not as bad as that other hospital." Sam stated sounding annoyed at Tucker being frightened of hospitals.

"But it's still creepy!"

Sam sighed, she said 'goodbye' to Tucker and then hung up, she went upstairs again to see Jazz still parked outside Danny's bedroom door.

"Any word?"

"No, mum and dad have been whispering to each other and mum hasn't stopped crying yet." Jazz replied in a whisper.

Sam peeked into Danny's bedroom and saw him looking lifeless on the bed, she had seen him in this sort of state before, but every time she saw him like this it made her cry on the inside.

"Have you tried to talk to them?"

"I want to but they're so saddened and guilt ridden by what's happened that I just can't talk to them. I'll give them more time."

Sam agreed, though the thought of waiting annoyed her because she wanted to do something, and not wait for Jack and Maddie to finish feeling guilt ridden by all this. But Sam knew that would be a long way away. She and Jazz sat outside Danny's bedroom door and talked about how long Jazz had known about Danny's powers.

"So, how long have you known?"

"A really long time, since everyone became depressed at school except me."

Sam remembered that exact event; it was when Spectra had made her way into the school and managed to absorb power by touching the teens and taking away their happiness. She noticed that event was only just over two months ago.

"Wow, you've known for a while. "

"Yeah, I've been doing all I can to help Danny secretly until when he was ready to tell me. But now I guess he'll find out this way."

"I guess so." Sam replied looking down at the ground depressed. "But it was nice of you trying to help us, we just couldn't figure out why you were helping us when Danny Fenton wasn't around." Sam added with a small smile before looking back down again.

"Thanks, I want to help my little brother any way I can. I care for him, and I'm sure you and Tucker care for him too."

Sam blushed a light pink, she knew that she cared for Danny more than Jazz thought but she hid the feeling away.

"Yeah, well we've got his back and he's got ours. "

"And so do I." Jazz added with a smile.

Sam smiled in reply.

About an hour later, a moan from Danny's mouth disrupted the moment and made Jazz and Sam get up and rush into Danny's bedroom to see him move around. Maddie and Jack were staring at him almost blankly, but Maddie still had tears watering down her cheeks.

Danny felt the presence of his parents but couldn't exactly remember what happened. He slowly opened his eyes and as they opened they focused and then he saw his mother right in front of him with tears in her eyes and his father by her side with a saddened look on his face. Danny moved his head to the right and saw Sam and Jazz looking right at him also looking sympathetic.

"Hey…what happened?" He asked in a weak voice.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and realised that their son doesn't remember what happened. They still kept their saddened expressions while Jazz and Sam looked confused.

"You don't remember what happened?" Sam asked needing assurance.

"All I remember was being blasted at by someone and then I blacked out." He answered as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Danny…." Maddie began to speak.

Danny turned his head to see his mother again; he wanted to know what happened and why his mother was looking so upset.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…it was us that have done something wrong."

"For a very long time we hurt you without even realising it." Jack added.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion as he began to sit upright. "What are you talking about?"

Sam placed her hand on top of Danny's right hand, she didn't realise what she was doing until Danny looked at her. And then she quickly took her hand off him and started to blush a pink-like colour. Meanwhile Jazz wanted to explain everything that happened in a logical sense, but she could feel that this wasn't her time to speak. Since jazz had known all along she didn't have much to say on her part in finding out who Danny really was.

"We didn't know that all this time…."

"That you were…the ghost boy…" Jack added finishing Maddie's sentence.

Danny then reacted extremely quickly.

"Wait what?!" he cried. "You know about…that!?" He asked in a panicky tone.

Everyone was shocked to see Danny acting this way all so suddenly, Jack and Maddie especially. Sam and jazz tried to calm Danny down but he was too stressed out by what was going on.

Eventually Danny took in a deep breath to collect his thoughts and sort this all out.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two know...and you...know?" He asked pointing to his parents before pointing to Jazz.

"Well...I've known for a while that you were part ghost." Jazz implied.

"You have?" Danny asked in a shocked state.

Jack and Maddie were in a state of shock also because they knew now that both their children were hiding something from them and it was the same thing.

"Jazz, you knew all along?" Maddie asked in a shocked tone.

Jazz didn't want to say much more because she knew that she would continue to speak for some time, before she replied to her mother, Sam spoke up.

"Yes she has, but not as long as Tucker and I. We've known from the day he got his ghost powers."

And then, forgetting about the way he behaved to his son's alter ego, Jack asked a question out of extreme curiosity.

"How did he get his ghost powers?" Jack asked almost sounding suspicious as he looked at his son.

"It's a long story." Danny spoke up, wanting to explain what happened.

**And it's a long story that will have to wait until next week, well we all know what the story is already don't we? I won't spoil you now in case you don't. ;) So anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll have Chapter 14 up around the same time next week or possibly earlier depending on how busy I am.**


	14. Confusion

**Man, the past week has just had so much going on that it's getting harder for me to stay on track. But I am doing my best at keeping up to date with everything. Anyways, the story is finally making some good progress, and I hope to escalate this progression more in this chapter with the next major thing happening either in or at the very end of this chapter. Most likely case is that I drag this chapter on with other stuff and then I do the major thing in the next chapter or so.**

**But other than that, I'm glad to hear that you guys are enjoying this story. There is still much more to do, and I haven't even thought to the end of this story, I've just got a small idea of how the bad stuff's going to happen and nothing else. Man, I've really got to get thinking about the ending, not that it's around the corner.**

**So, without any more delay, here's Chapter 14 of Wrong Turns**

**DP © Butch Hartman **

**D**anny felt reluctant to talk about how he got his ghost powers, but his family now knew about his powers so he was left with no option but to explain how he got his powers. Everyone listened in carefully, Jazz especially since she had known about his powers but didn't know how he got his powers.

"It was about six or so months ago, Sam, Tucker and I were down in the lab and Sam suggested that I check out the portal. So I checked it out and then all of a sudden I woke up having ghost powers. "

Jazz was silent the entire time, but looked at Sam briefly when he mentioned her suggesting to go into the portal. Sam felt slightly worried but determined as she saw Danny's family giving her suspicious glances at her throughout the explanation.

"So…that's how it happened I guess. Ever since then I've been fighting ghosts."

Jack smiled at first because his son was doing what he always wanted his children to do, but then frowned again when he realised this outcome being a little different than he imagined.

"It's great that you're on our side son."

"But…we need to know why you kept this secret from us. We would've helped you." Maddie exclaimed still with tears in her eyes.

"I thought we answered this earlier." Jazz said.

"I need an honest answer from my son."

Danny's expression from weak and saddened to annoyed.

"Well, maybe you can figure it out. You fight ghosts?" Danny implied.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other briefly before looking down in realisation of why Danny kept it a secret from them.

"He was took afraid to tell you because he was afraid of what you would do to him after you found out."

"We certainly wouldn't hurt him!" Maddie cred.

"But I never thought that way." Danny said getting up from his bed.

Everyone backed away slightly to give Danny some space, he walked up to the mirror and fixed his hair up before turning around to see everyone waiting for what Danny was going to say next. At first Danny was confused and waited a moment for anyone else to speak but then realised that they were waiting for a reply from him.

"I always thought that you would treat me the same way that you treat every other ghost whether I was your son or not." He explained smoothing out his wrinkled and worn out shirt.

Maddie sat up from the side of Danny's bed and walked slowly up to her son and hugged him slowly and gently. Tears were still streaming down her face and her eyes remained closed for a majority of the moment. Danny closed his eyes as well since he was upset about this too, he didn't like seeing his parents this way.

"I will never hurt you, I love you too much to hurt my own baby boy."

Jack walked to Danny and Maddie and joined in on the hug, he smiled but then felt tears run down his cheeks and onto his orange and black hazmat suit.

After they broke from the hug, Danny asked for a moment alone. Everyone agreed and left the room, Sam looked at Danny in concern as she walked out the door, and Jazz did as well. They all went downstairs and done some other things while they waited for Danny to come out.

Danny was unsure and confused, he didn't know why. It seemed that his parents had accepted who he really was but they hadn't exactly said it. It was confusing for him, and his room didn't feel like an ideal place to think about the confusion boiling inside him.

"Why am I so confused? They seem fine with it, so why am I still worried about this?" He asked himself as he walked around his room.

He constantly walked around his room thinking in his head of his parents accepting who he really was. For some unknown reason it wasn't piecing together in his head. He felt like something wasn't right, but he didn't know what it was.

"What is confusing me!?" He cried.

He wanted to let it go, but when he tried the feeling of something wrong was still present. He then sat on his bed for a brief moment and rested his head in the palms of his hands, he tried to think about it. He thought that it may have been the difference in how things are going to be from now on, or the fact that he wasn't expecting this to happen. He was glad it was among family, but it still worried him deeply. It didn't feel right.

"I need somewhere else to think." He stated as he ruffled his hair and got up from his bed.

So he transformed into his ghost half and turned intangible so he would go through the floor and all the way downstairs into the lab. He stared at the portal for a moment thinking of whether the ghost zone was an ideal place to think, he then nodded in determination and flew through the ghost portal, but as he flew into the portal his ghost tail knocked something that made the ghost portal unable to close. Danny was unaware of this and continued flying through the ghost zone finding a place to stay for a moment while he thought about what was wrong.

He felt this to be wrong but somehow it felt ideal to him. Danny didn't know what to think, he was so confused now though it had seemed like things had been sorted out.

Meanwhile, the others were silent. Sam had called Tucker again and told him what happened. Afterwards, Jack and Maddie insisted that Sam going back to school, they wanted Jazz to go to school as well but understood if she didn't want to go, they knew how responsible Jazz was.

"Sam, please go back to school. We don't want to be the reason why you're here." Maddie requested sounding like she was almost pleading.

Sam at first felt hesitant about leaving but then understood and left to head back to school. It was just after lunch so she still had to be at school.

Maddie looked upstairs and couldn't hear anything, earlier she could hear Danny walking around his room talking to himself but now it was silence. She was concerned of whether Danny had stopped talking or something had happened to him. She was about to walk upstairs when she heard her daughter's voice from behind.

"Mum, give him some time to himself."

"I'm sorry Jazz, it's just that after what's happened I'm feeling more worried about him. As his mother I should check on him."

"As his mother you should give him some privacy." Jazz implied feeling like a very responsible adult.

Maddie looked at Jack, he wasn't looking. He was busy doing some hand sewing while keeping a content look on his face the entire time.

Maddie closed her eyes for a moment then sighed in agreement that she'll give Danny more time to himself.

For the next half hour or so, Maddie and Jazz continued to wait but also done some other things to occupy their time. They each looked upstairs every minute or so but there was nothing, and everyone had the same thing on their mind. Was Danny okay?

They wanted to go upstairs, but they all started to think that Danny had fallen asleep, so they waited another hour before doing anything.

When it was around the end of school time, Sam wanted to leave as soon as possible but Mr Lancer kept her in due to her unexpected absence halfway through the school day. She had to wait at least another hour before being able to leave.

Meanwhile back at the Fenton's house, Jazz was the first to go upstairs, she had some food with her since she knew it had been a while since Danny had eaten anything. She noticed that his door was closed almost all the way. She slowed down her pace and kept as quiet as she could before gently knocking on Danny's door. This made her ultimately assume that he was asleep. So she opened the door and remained silent.

But then she saw that the room was vacant, Danny wasn't around. Her concern transformed into deep worry as she realised that Danny had ran away, or more likely flew away.

Jack and Maddie came upstairs to see Danny, but when they looked into Danny's room, all they could see was an upset daughter with some food in her hand that was slipping.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked in a panic.

"Where's my baby boy!?" She cried.

Jazz quickly put the food she had for Danny on his bed and ran downstairs down into the lab. A few moments later Jack and Maddie followed, they all saw the same thing. The ghost portal was open, Jack went over to the controls of the ghost portal and saw that some of the buttons were jammed, the button that commanded the ghost portal to close its door especially wasn't working.

"The buttons are jammed, how did this happen?" Jack asked in a state of panic still from before.

"I don't know, but I think I know where Danny is." Jazz implied looking at the open ghost portal.

Maddie gasped in shock. "Danny goes through the portal? Is he been doing this since he got his powers?"

"I'm not entirely sure, you might have to ask Danny for that when we find him." Jazz exclaimed.

Maddie then walked quickly over to her husband and saw the problem.

"It looks like something has been knocked. This shouldn't be here." She explained in a calmer tone pointing to something that was jamming some of the buttons.

"You're right, but how did it get there?"

Jazz now knew that the buttons being jammed because of something knocked definitely meant that Danny went through the ghost portal. She walked over to analyse what was jammed, it was certainty that this was the cause of Danny, but it made jazz think hard of how this could happen. Jazz began to think that Danny wanted to run away or worse keep the ghost portal open because he was staying there for a while. There were many possibilities, and it was too soon and too difficult to decide why he had left all so suddenly without telling anyone.

"Danny must have knocked it. This means that he's in there." Jazz stated pointing to the ghost portal.

Maddie and Jack walked in front of the ghost portal and stared at it while thinking of Danny actually going through there, they had no idea what it looked like on the other side, but they knew that there were ghosts on the other side of that portal.

"If Danny's on the other side of that portal, we know that it won't be easy to find him with all those ghosts."

"Exactly, this is the world of ghosts, we need to be prepared." Jazz added to what her mother said.

Jack nodded and then walked around the lab to find some ghost weapons, meanwhile Maddie made sure that the spectre speeder was prepared with weapons and fully operational. Jack and Maddie hadn't fully used the specter speeder before, they were unaware that Danny and his friends had already driven it into the ghost portal.

After a few short minutes Jack had collected some ghost hunting equipment and packed it in the specter speeder for extra protection against the ghosts. Maddie sat in the driver seat on the right side of the specter speeder while Jazz climbed into the back and Jack sat next to his wife. The specter speeder seemed like a car almost.

Before anyone could go through the portal, Maddie had realised something. None of them knew about this other world and what it looked like let alone where Danny would be located.

"Wait, we need some information about this world."

"Didn't you install a detector in this thing?" Jack asked remembering Maddie installing something in the specter speeder a while ago.

"Yes, but if Danny's not his human self then it won't pick him up." Maddie implied.

Jazz thought quickly and then sprung an idea.

"I know how we can find some information."

"Where? Have you been to this other world before?"

"I haven't, but maybe Sam will have some idea of where Danny might go."

**And Sam was stuck in detention, how are they going to get her out of detention smoothly without saying anything? Oh well, I guess you'll have to find out next week in Chapter 15 ^^ Also, I think I spy some elements from the Frozen movie in this chapter. Let me know if you pick them up ;)**


	15. Ghost Attack

**Okay did Jazz, Maddie and Jack sound a bit on the bad side in the last chapter? Like I know they're trying to find Danny but to me they sounded a little too obsessed, but hey why wouldn't they? *sigh* I dunno, what do you guys think? Also, the hints of Frozen in the last chapter if you didn't find them already are when Danny is confused over a big change and then leaves without notice and his sibling is the first to know about it. **

**Is that more recognisable now in the last Chapter? You might have to reread to catch on to what I'm explaining ;)**

**But anyways, the story's going good so far. I'm really liking the progression. I am speeding it up but not so much that the end of the story is in the next Chapter lol XD**

**So here's Chapter 15 of Wrong Turns, enjoy the chapter ^^**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Back at the school, Sam was all alone in the detention room where the only sound she could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Time seemed to be as slow as ever since Sam was in an extremely bored state. This was the last place she wanted to be, especially when she was being supervised by Mr Lancer.

"This is so boring." She whispered to herself as she buried her face in the desk.

It seemed forever when she checked the time again, it had seemed that the minute hand had barely moved and the second hand had only moved ten seconds. She moaned and this was heard from Mr Lancer.

"Miss Manson I suggest keeping it quiet when in detention. You don't want to be here during dinner time."

Sam sunk in her chair a little and grumbled a little, she folded her arms and stared at the ground for a while.

For what seemed to be an hour later which was only ten minutes, Sam and Mr Lancer heard footsteps out in the corridor coming closer to the classroom. They eventually stopped and then that person gently knocked on the door several times.

Sam looked up at the door but couldn't see who it was, but she could see a figure. She couldn't tell until Mr Lancer opened the door to see who it was.

"Miss Fenton, what are you doing here after school hours?" Mr Lancer asked feeling confused of why his top student was at school at this time.

"Can I borrow Sam for a quick moment?" Jazz asked kindly.

"Of course, but she's in detention so just don't be too long." Mr Lancer implied with a smile but also remaining a little strict.

Mr Lancer called Sam to the door and requested that she be back in detention within five minutes. Sam nodded in assurance and then Mr Lancer closed the door and sat down at his desk reading another one of his favourite novels.

"What is it? Is Danny okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He disappeared, and we believe he disappeared into the ghost portal. Do you anything about that other side?"

Sam looked down in thought, she knew of him to go to the other side of the portal from time to time, but since she had only been in there a couple of times she had limited knowledge of what was on the other side of the ghost portal.

"Well, I don't know much but maybe if I came with you I would be able to help. Though I kind of doubt that since Mr Lancer hates me right now."

"Look, I know you can't leave, but I can persuade him to let you go."

"Are you okay Jazz? You don't usually help me or use your teacher's pet image as a ticket to get me out of here." Sam stated think of Jazz not acting this way.

Jazz smiled in doubt of what Sam meant. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him. You just wait out here."

So Sam waited outside while Jazz went inside and made Mr Lancer feel very confused of why Jazz wanted to talk to him and not Sam anymore.

"Mr Lancer, I know this may seem wrong to ask. But I need Sam for something very important. Do you mind if she could take the rest of her detention some other time?"

Lancer looked down at the time, he really wanted to go on home and do other things, and Jazz was always honest with him. So there must have been something important Sam had to do with her.

"Very well, I'll reschedule her detention for next week. For now, she can go." Lancer stated with a small smile of relief from being able to finally go home.

Jazz nodded with a smile of agreement then left the room and gave Sam a nod so that she knew she was able to go now. Sam smiled in return and then they both ran down the corridors towards the front entrance of the school, while Mr Lancer packed his things for the day to head home and rest.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, Danny kept on hearing this strange voice; he kept on believing that it was all in his head. But he swore it was a ghost since his ghost sense was going crazy about it, but he did remember where he was so he wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was a ghost or not that was annoying him.

The eerie sound of other ghosts nearby made the voice sound stronger, it was irritating his ears so much that he was covering them. He was beginning to think that going here was a very bad idea.

"Ugh why don't I ever think about these things!?" He cried while still covering his ears.

He began to fly back home but the voice still followed

"_Where are you going Danny Phantom? Your place is here with the rest of us." _The voice echoed.

"No, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving!"

Danny wasn't sure if he was sane anymore, but he kept on responding to the voice that wanted Danny to stay for a reason he didn't know. Danny was unsure of where he was, he assumed he was going back the direction he came. But when the voice said positive things about him going the right way, something didn't seem right.

"Wait a minute..." He said to himself before stopping. "Am I even going the right way?" He asked himself as he looked at his surroundings.

"_Yes, you are most indeed going the correct way. Please stay on this path and everything will be fine."_

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just playing with me?" Danny asked suspiciously to the voice.

There was no response immediately, but instead a scary and eerie calm, no sound no nothing. And this frightened Danny the most, he would usually hear a lot of ghosts by this point but for some reason he couldn't hear anyone or anything.

"_Thank you ghost boy, for what you've done." _Another eerie voice said to Danny.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." He stated in disbelief of what they were saying.

Then, all Danny could hear was an echo of ghostly laughter. He was very stressed and confused by this point, and just wanted to go home.

"Leave me alone!"

"_Don't worry Danny; soon you will be all alone." _

Danny wasn't sure how to take that last sentence he heard, but it sounded like it wasn't something to be happy about. So by this point he decided to see if there were any ghosts around by shooting ecto blasts in every direction, there was almost nothing but for some small ghosts that were too afraid to take on Danny.

"What's going on?" He asked demanding to know what was going on.

"_You'll never find out..."_

For a majority of the time he was in the ghost zone, all he could hear was the voice giving his mind a lot of confusion to process.

Back in Amity Park, Jack and Maddie had to halt what they were doing because the ghost portal was now spitting out hundreds of ghosts every minute and they had to be stopped.

"Well it looks like our boy is going to have to wait." Jack stated preparing a ghost weapon before screaming and running upstairs.

Maddie soon followed, but looked back on the open ghost portal with sadness.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find you soon."

And then suddenly, a ghost came out crying out for joy as he knew that he was now free. Maddie quickly grew anger and hatred towards the ghost and fired at it with a ghost weapon. It narrowly avoided her attacks and flew through the ceiling and all the way outside to fly off. Maddie soon followed it and then was soon to realise how many ghosts were invading their town.

She gasped as she saw many ghosts flying around with their echoing laughter destroying buildings and terrorising the citizens of Amity Park. She and Jack battled the ghosts and were winning, but knew that they were outnumbered severely.

Back at Casper High, Sam and Jazz were on their way to Jazz's house when Jazz saw a ghost fly right past them. She stopped the car and got out of the car and grabbed a ghost weapon that she had in the back of her car. Sam came out also with another ghost weapon Jazz had in the back seat. She was surprised at Jazz for carrying ghost weapons around with her when she knew who Danny was all along. Sam thought that she was just being organised, but it confused her a little.

But her confusion would come to a boil when the ghost smiled at them and flew all around teasing at the two teenage girls it began to speak words that were confusing but yet somehow scary.

"_Thanks to your friend, ghosts will rule over this world as well!"_

Sam and Jazz looked at each other in confusion of what the ghost meant and continued to fire ecto blasts at them using their ghost hunting weapons. The ghost quickly evaded, and then Jazz and Sam went back into the car to quickly go home and see if Jack and Maddie were alright.

As they approached the street with the Fenton's house, there were swarms of ghosts flying away and some were fighting Jack and Maddie's ghost weapons. Jazz quickly parked the car on the side of the road and proceeded to help her parents and Sam helped as well.

Sam wanted to know what was going on with Danny but Jazz didn't tell Sam anything other than him going through the ghost portal. She wanted to ask why but it seemed like only Danny knew the answer to that.

After a long while of ghost fighting Jack ran inside, Maddie assumed that Jack was either doing something to make her smile or to make her face palm again. Within a minute or so later, Jack activated the ghost shield and called for his family and Sam to stay inside the ghost shield.

It was unfortunate to the others who were being chased by ghosts, some ran into the ghost shield and demanded in panic that they'd be let inside. Jack and Maddie allowed a certain number of people otherwise the ghost shield will overpower its current capacity and possibly explode.

"That's enough people, I am very sorry, but here are some ghost weapons for you to help battle them rotten ghosts." Jack announced to the people who didn't make it through the ghost shield.

Jack and Maddie threw out countless ghost weapons to the people and some were so inexperienced that they dropped the ghost weapon and accidentally fired in the wrong direction.

"Stay safe!" Jack called out before hurrying back inside.

The people looked at each other and then quickly examined the ghost weapons they were carrying. Most of the weapons had some sort of direction written on them so it was a little difficult for some people to understand how the weapons work.

Inside the Fenton's house, Maddie was preparing snacks for everyone so they would remain calm. Downstairs in the lab Sam was telling Jack and Jazz all she knew about what was on the other side of the ghost portal.

"And…that's about as much as I know. I'm afraid Danny would know a lot more so I guess we'll just have to find him the hard way."

Jazz was about to reply when suddenly a ghost appeared out of nowhere and begin to tease them as it laughed and flew around in circles near the ceiling. Jack quickly grabbed the nearest weapon and then fired at it, unfortunately it escaped.

"Why are you leaving the ghost portal open?" Sam asked sounding very worried.

"We can't close it, Danny must have knocked something when he went through the portal that's preventing the ghost portal doors from closing." Jazz explained in worry.

"Well we need to fix it and fast."

**Whoa, much more progression in that chapter. I wonder how far I'll get in the next chapter. Ah well, you'll just have to wait and see next week. But other than that, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**


	16. Frustration

**Now, I wonder how much progression I'll make in this chapter. I'm getting deeper into this story, I wonder how long this story will last. It might go through summer if I drag it that long, lol. Although, summer is less than a month away, I doubt I can wrap up this story in less than three weeks since we just got to the big major part of the story. *sigh* I guess this story will be finished sometime during the summer, well at least I hope so. I don't want this story interfering with my last year of school. **

**But anyways, I am hoping this story doesn't become so long that it interferes with next year. Then again, you guys are probably hoping for me to continue this story for longer since I only just got to the part where absolutely everything falls apart. **

**I'll have to organise this story a little over the next few weeks or so. But other than that, enjoy Chapter 16 of Wrong Turns :)**

**DP © Butch Hartman**

Jazz disagreed with what Sam said since they had already tried to fix the problem but Danny must have knocked something that messed up everything.

"I'm afraid finding Danny or staying here to fight ghosts is our only options."

Jack and Jazz looked at each other in worry and what to do. They both wanted to find Danny very much and Maddie did too but Amity Park was beginning to be thrown into chaos. They had to come down to a decision quickly before it was too late. After Maddie had finished preparing snacks, she came downstairs with the snacks in hand and saw the worried looks on everyone's faces.

Jazz requested that her mother come to her and Jack so they could come down to a decision on what to do. Maddie walked towards her family while Sam tried to look over the damage that Danny had caused with the ghost portal.

"I think dad should stay here while we two and Sam find Danny." Jazz suggested.

Jack looked hesitant; he loved his son very much and wanted to find him too. But with a silent nod in agreement he reluctantly went back upstairs to defend himself and the rest of the town from the ghosts.

Maddie and Jazz quickly prepared themselves, Jazz gave a word to Sam about what they were doing and she nodded in agreement to help her and her mother to find Danny on the other side of the ghost portal.

Maddie looked saddened as soon as she stepped into the specter speeder along with her daughter and Sam.

"Don't worry mum, we'll find him." Jazz said with hope and a smile.

Maddie smiled in return and wiped away her growing tears, she revved the engine and not long later the specter speeder zoomed through the portal and into the other dimension.

Since Sam had seen and been in the ghost zone before, it did not come to much of a shock to her as it did with Maddie and Jazz. They were shocked and amazed that the Fenton's were able to create a portal that could access this dimension.

"Wow...this place..." Jazz stuttered in shock and amazement as she saw what she never wanted to see or believe.

"This is the ghost zone." Sam stated, giving an official name so that Maddie and Jazz would call it that.

"There's a name for it?" Jazz asked sounding weirderd out by the name of it.

Sam shrugged feeling a little unsure of whether it was an actual name or not. "I guess so; we don't seem to call it anything else."

Maddie kept her eyes peeled for her son; he could be anywhere she thought. She then realised that if Danny went to the ghost zone that must have meant that he has been in this place many times before.

"Sam, how many times has Danny been to this place?"

"That, I'm not sure about. We haven't even made a map of the place. So I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be."

"Well, you know Danny more than anyone. You hang around him all the time. I'm sure you can help." Jazz explained with a smile.

Sam smiled then blushed as she looked away for a brief moment to think of Danny in a different way. Then it was interrupted by Maddie asking where Danny could be.

"Sam, where would Danny be, do you know any place in here that he might go?"

Sam placed an index finger under her chin and looked down in thought of where he might go.

"I'm not entirely sure, let's just look around. "

Sam wanted to make an eager suggestion to not ask for directions from any ghost, but she assumed that Jazz and Maddie knew that, so she shrugged it off and stayed near the back of the specter speeder but close enough so that she could see through the protective glass window.

Meanwhile on another side of the ghost zone, Danny was still being mentally tortured by ghosts who kept echoing bad things as Danny covered his ears and flew aimlessly through the ghost zone trying to find his way back to the Fenton portal.

"Maybe I should have stayed home and cleared things up there." He muttered to himself as he looked down in guilt.

"_You would like that wouldn't you? To go home and see what you have created."_

"That's not what I said!" Danny cried to the ghosts lurking around him.

The ghosts smiled with pleasure of torturing Danny, they swirled around Danny while also keeping their visual image hidden from Danny so he couldn't see who they really were. But they were most definitely ghosts that Danny didn't recognise them.

"I need to get out of here, but which way did I come?"

He went the way that seemed most familiar, unfortunately all around him was almost exactly the same. It was like a maze that had wide open spaces. Danny was growing more frustrated by the second, from both the ghosts and his sense of direction.

"_Soon, you'll find the way." _The ghost said as his voice faded out with an echo of laughter.

Danny looked around and saw the dark shadows disappear, he grew confused but yet still frustrated by what was going on.

He growled before speaking again. "I wish those ghosts actually helped me instead of annoying the hell out of me. I need to find my way back." He stated with determination and seriousness.

He couldn't see the whereabouts of his location, there was nothing but an eerie calm and floating blocks of land as well as purple floating doors everywhere. Danny didn't want to try any doors since the last time he did it didn't end well. He was very hesitant to do so, so instead he wandered aimlessly through the very quiet ghost zone. It was scary that Danny couldn't hear anything after those ghosts stopped pestering him.

"Man...This is scary, and for once it's not the ghosts."

While Danny continued to fly around the ghost zone, back in Amity Park, things seemed to get out of hand. Jack was struggling to fight off several ghosts at once, he also wanted to make the capacity of the ghost shield expandable, but he was too busy fighting off ghosts and telling people that he had given ghost weapons to how to use them.

"Just press the green button, and it should do the job!" Jack called out to the people around him with ghost weapons.

Anyone else who didn't have a ghost weapon was seeking shelter elsewhere or was in the Fenton's house seeking shelter. The several ghosts that were fighting were odd but yet similar ghosts to one another. They were all green and seemed to have much less detail than the other ghosts that Jack and Maddie had seen before, such as the Wisconsin ghost which was in fact Vlad.

"Man, I wish Maddie or Jazz stayed with me. These ghosts are getting difficult to fight off!" He cried to himself as he used another ghost weapon to attack a ghost.

Jack then quickly switched to the Jack O Nine tails and wrapped several ghosts in it before electrocuting them all. The ghosts who were in the weapon quickly vanished into thin air as the shock from the weapon zapped them all into thin air.

Jack turned around to see yet another group of ghosts, he felt unprepared and began to panic but then saw another person use the ghost weapon given to them to fire at the ghosts and make them quickly fly off. Jack waved in thanks for saving him and then Jack ran down the streets while firing more and more ghosts.

He knew he couldn't do it all. But he had determination to keep the citizens of Amity Park safe.

Back in the ghost zone, Maddie, Jazz and Sam had seen only a small number of ghosts. It was a little strange for Sam to see the ghost zone this deserted, but since Jazz and Maddie hadn't been to the ghost zone before, it didn't seem any different than it was.

"It's awful quiet. So we should be able to hear Danny." Sam implied looking around through the protective glass dome-like window.

"I know, but i can't hear anything, and the real world item detector isn't picking anything up. The only thing i am able to pick up is lost items through that door."

Jazz thought for a moment, thinking about the safety outside the specter speeder.

"Sam, is it safe to go outside the specter speeder? Is there oxygen on the other side of that door?" She asked pointing to the only door the specter speeder had.

Sam remembered when Danny was in the ghost zone, although he was in ghost form he was half ghost. So perhaps it was safe. And she does remember when Danny told her and Tucker about the time when Valerie and himself were trapped in the ghost zone because of the ghost zone's greatest hunter, Skulker.

"I think it might be safe, Valerie was able to stay in this realm without any need of oxygen support. Even though she was wearing her suit."

"Wait, what suit?" Maddie asked in suspicion of this girl that Sam was talking about.

Sam sighed as she quickly realised what she had said, she couldn't hide much more from them since they knew pretty much everything already. There was only this and a few other things that the Fenton family was unaware about.

"Mrs Fenton, Valerie is a ghost hunter too."

Maddie wanted to smile, but her deep worry for her son clouded her happiness of someone else on their side aside from her family and Danny's friends.

"It's great to know that this girl is a ghost hunter as well. But right now we need to continue looking for Danny." Maddie stated in seriousness while keeping her eyes focused on the area surrounding the specter speeder.

Eventually, Maddie stopped at the location of which several purple doors were floating in the air and the real world item detector was picking up items.

In the meantime, Jazz was looking and thinking about how the real world item detector works.

"Mum, if this is supposed to pick up real world items, then why isn't it picking up Danny even though he is in ghost form? Surely his clothing would be a real world item."

"I get where you're going with this Jazz, but I think since he was wearing the suit when he got his ghost powers, they are now part of his ghost form and not his human form."

Jazz felt slightly insulted by Sam being smarter than her in this field of knowledge, but then again she didn't have much interest in studying this area of knowledge.

Jazz nodded while covering up her embarrassment about her nit figuring that out before am explained it to her.

"So, is it safe to go out there without any protecting whatsoever?"

"I think a ghost weapon on each of us will do." Maddie said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got up to find weapons. "Sam, if you say that this place is safe for humans to float around in. Then all we need is ghost weapons to protect ourselves."

"Although most ghosts are in our world, I think you're right mum. We need protection just in case."

Maddie grabbed the weapons she had stored at the back of the specter speeder and handed one to Sam and her daughter. She quickly grabbed one herself and walked back to the front seat to press the button that would open the sliding door which was the only way out of the specter speeder.

"Let's hope you're right Sam."

And with that, Maddie pressed the button and the three girls were exposed to the ghost zone.

**Spoiler alert, they'll be fine because the ghost zone isn't toxic to humans. Although I think some of you picked that up from the show ^^; I'm just saying in case you don't know. But anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter, there's more where that came from coming same time next week. ;)**


End file.
